Stupid fairytales
by RkM4U
Summary: Jordan is a out of high-school student and because of her father's job she has to stay at her grandfathers house over the summer. But what happens when one of those childhood fairy tails becomes real? And what will happen if she meets a cerain youkai?
1. into the woods

**Summary:** Jordan is a newly out of highschool student who, because of her dads job, has to stay with her grandfather over the summer. But what will happen when she finds that one of her childhood fairytales could be real.

**A/n**: this is my first fan fic. so go easy on me please!

**Stupid fairy tales! chapter one.**

The endless empty fields pass, miles upon miles of wired float over head. The world seems frozen, and only after what seems like an eternity does the car movie an inch. Jordan sighs and shifts her cheek to a more comfortable position, on the dashboard. To put it very simply, she really hates road trips.

School has let out for the summer and Jordan (her father had raised (her mom 'died'), has to go stay with her Grandfather.

'This seems a little ridiculous, because I've finished my senior year in high-school, but no, I have to be supervised! Its like he doesn't trust me!" To add to the fact her grandfather seems to be a tad bit off his rocker, at least that's how she sees him. He would always tell her stories about magic, made up creatures, and even other worlds! She was five when these stories would fascinate her, but now there only fairytales. Her parents on the other hand, never seemed to contradict the over spun stories. It was almost as if they believed the old fart! He would go ranting on and on about a other world that is 500 years in the past that is ruled by demons! How there was this thing called a shikon jewel that supposedly had mystical powers, and had once been possessed by some half-wit priestess who went and got herself killed! (chough, chough, hint, hint, guess who that is).

As the family SUV pulled up in the driveway of her grandfather's house she noticed her grandfather watering the flowers with some sort of extension hose. (he's in a wheelchair). He always was in the garden, everyday hot or cold, rain or shine it never mattered. When noticing the car he look up and gave one of those wrinkly smiles, and waved. He rolled the weelchair over to the drive way as Jordan was getting out.

"Jordan! How nice it is to see you again. How you've grown!" he said. She bent down and gave him a quick hug and turned around to get her stuff out of the car's trunk.

'I have grown, a lot, almost 7 inches sense I've seen him last. What was five years ago?' she thought. (Jordan's about 5,6") she had only brought a suitcase full of cloths, a bag with her drawing stuff and her sword. She had been taking lessons with a sword since she was twelve, and now its become attached to her night and day. Jordan studied the sheath it was black and had green vine-like designs covering it. After lugging her stuff into the guestroom, she when back down stairs to say good bye to her father. In the hallway, between rooms, she over-herd her dad talking to her grandfather.

"I want you to show her. She has become much too ignorant and I fear she no longer believes in what we say." Her father said in a hushed voice.

"I will do what I can, but it is her chose to believe or not." Her grandpa said in a saddened voice. "I had only hoped that she would be like you and your mother, curious and willing to believe the impossible."

Knowing what her dad and Grandfather were talking about Jordan walked into the room with a scowl. 'Why must you two always talk about some made up story? And about me no less.' she thought.

"Ah Jordan. I hope you are not to bored here, and I must be going I have a lot of work to do and very little time." He gave her a kiss on her cheek and left. No one spoke until the car engine could not be herd.

"Well now that your fathers gone, what would you like to do?" he asked, with a smile.

The next few days were like that. They would do something in town all day, then come back for dinner and go to sleep. But one day her grandfather had some business to do with the neighbors down the street so Jordan was left to come up with her own source of entertainment. Deciding that she should really get some practice in she ran up stairs, grabbed her sword, and ran to the backyard. After about 20 minutes she got bored, very bored. 'Life sucks, and then you die' she thought. 'God I need a life.' She walked into the woods that are behind the house. 'I'll explore a little, then maybe I might find something interesting…..' BAMM…… "STUPID TREE!" 'How in the hell did I run into that?' she looked around. There was a tree in front of her, but that wasn't it. It had some writing on it. "_GATE"_ Was all it said. "Yeah that was a gate alright. Why in the world is this tree right in the middle of a path way?" she turned around to leave and go home, but her home wasn't there. 'Did I really go that far?' after walking about 10 minutes in the direction where the house SHOULD be she concluded that either she was lost or she was asleep. Turning back around she found her way back to the tree, but she wasn't the only one there.

**A/n**: how was it? please review. flames are welcome cause they tell me what i need to work on! XD

~thnks~


	2. back though the tree

Jordan stopped dead in her tracks. There was a creature that was so ugly and huge standing with its back to the tree, looking right ay her. The creature was covered in cuts and busies, it looked like it had been in a fight.

_Flashback:_

_It was in the middle of a field. The demon had finally gotten the courage to fight him. The he walked to the center of the field, and waited for his opponent to arrive. The Lord of the western lands walked out of the woods._

'_Just my luck, he seems worn out, and from the looks of it, he must have just come from that battle with Naraku.' The creature thought. 'Good then it'll be much easier to collect what I've been sent for.' The creature gave a wirily smile. "Lord Sesshomaru" he boomed. "I challenge you to a fight." Though Sesshomaru would not admit it he was worn out. After the battle with Naraku he was out of energy, and patience. Not wanting to seem pathetic he stood there firmly and glared down at the demon, that, needless to say flinched a little, _

"_Do you not value your life enough to challenge me?" He asked. _

_Regaining his composer the demon retorted with a chuckle. "Haha… Lord Sesshomaru, do not try to hide the fact that you are worn out. Was that battle with Naraku too much for you?" he taunted. And that was that Sesshomaru snapped, and attacked. _

"_I have had enough of your insolence! Die!" He drew Bakusaiga and lunged toward the demon. But since he was out of steam from the previous battle, it took a second to long for him to notice that his enemy was behind him, and in about a fraction of a second the demon had hit the back of his neck. _(the part that nocks you out. I'm not sure if it works for demons, but just pretend it does!)

_End flashback_

The demon smiled to himself. 'First I was able to steal the Bakusaiga, now there is a cute human girl standing in front of me, and she looks scared too.'

Jordan took a deep breath. 'Oh my god what is that thing? It looks like trouble and why the heck does it have two swords?' The unnamed demon stepped forward. 'Ahhh, why is it looking at me like I'm something to eat? Crap, that's probably it.'

"Who are you? No what are you?" She said the best she could without screaming in terror. The demon gave no answer, only chuckled and stepped forward. "S..Stop" She said unsheathing her own sword. 'I don't think that this will help much though.'

Seeing the sword in her hand the demon faltered a little. He had beat the Lord of the Western Lands, in an unfair duel, AND taken one of THE most powerful swords in the world. Seeing the girl with a sword he knew that his luck had just run out. 'Darn I should have just gone straight back like any other sensible person would but no; I had to go check out a power flux that I felt out here.' He screamed internally. 'No, I will not fail to accomplish my mission.' "You girl!" Jordan's heart stopped. "Give it up! Do you honestly think that a mire human girl can defeat me?" He stated completely though his teeth. 'She looks pretty scared maybe if I scared her more she'll leave' he thought almost pleadingly. He took another large step forward so that there was about 9ft in between them. This step seemed to wake Jordan up. "Don't come near me" she said angrily. 'So much for that plan' the demon though. 'Might as well try to fight her' he thought as he drew his own sword. (**A/N**: this demon never learned to fight with a sword) The demon charged at her. Jordan side stepped at the last second. 'Crap he's really fast!' he lunged the sword at her. She stopped it with her own. 'He's really trying to kill me!' The demon kept pushing her back. 'What do I do? I can't run now he'll kill me for sure!' She remembered what her father had said.

"_Jordan should any one ever attack you do not hold yourself back. If your life is in danger it is not wrong to defend yourself. And god help us if it ever gets to the point, kill the person, if, and only if, it is to save your own life. You hear me? Don't let yourself be killed because of the thought of harming another, never ever, ever!"_

While Jordan was remembering what her father had said to her the demon had found an opening. She dodged a little too late and her side was cut, not to deep, but it still hurt. Jordan gasped. 'No I will not die here, I refuse to let some demonic thing kill me!' and what Jordan did not see as she attacked the demon was that her sword had started to glow a green color. 'What is this, she has suddenly gotten stronger, and she isn't holding back anymore!" the demon froze. There was a sharp pain in the side of his abdomen. He looked down, Jordan's sword had been thrust just to the side of his stomach. 'Well, well, lucky me, unlike this human I have healing abilities, and a simple wound like that will not kill……ugh." He looked down and screamed so loud that Jordan put her hands to her ears and fell to her knees. Her sword, not that Jordan could see it, was making the whole that it had created in the demon larger! And ever so quickly the demon was being eaten up by some invisible force! "What is this? How could a human like you have so much power?" He yelled. After About 5 minutes of screaming it was silent, so very silent. Jordan looked up trembling so much that her vision was shaking as well. There was nothing left of the demon that was before her before except one of his swords. 'Oh. My. God. What did I do? Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.' She continued to shake for a good 15 minutes then began to feel numb. She sheathed her sword and tried standing. Her legs shock a bit, but other than that she was ok. Jordan looked down. The sword had a plain sheath, and a rounded hilt. (A/N: the sword is Bakusaiga. And I have no clue what the sheath looks like other than that and its power) "hmm. All of the other creature's stuff disappeared how come this didn't?" She said aloud after picking it up.

"That is a simple question." Jordan spun around at a speed that surprised even her. Person with silver hair walked out of the woods. "How is that an easy question?" she asked a little startled. 'This person looks normal enough.' She thought. 'Wow isn't he dressed all fancy, but he's go a lot of cuts too.'

"That is a simple question because that sword that you are holding belongs to this Sesshomaru." The lord of the Western lands stated. "Tell me human, who are you."

_Flash back _(I'm going to write in a normal font 'cause the other hurts my eyes!) XD

'That damn demon! As soon as I find him he's not going to get a chance to flinch!' Sesshomaru thought murderously. He had caught the demon's sent and was heading over there as fast as possible. 'Found you!' Sesshomaru rounded the corner and stopped. There was a girl, a human to be exact, fighting against that very same demon. From the looks of it, the human did not seem to wan to fight back. Then the demon grazed her on her side. 'Well like most humans she'll most likely die.' Sesshomaru thought. But what happened next surprised even him. The human's aura turned a deep green, and it ever so closely resembled a demon's. She drove her sword into the demon's abdomen he also saw that the sword had changed color. The demon laughed then stopped. Sesshomaru witnessed that the sword was creating something that resembled that monk's wind tunnel. Sesshomaru watched as the demon disappeared and the girl tried to regain herself. 'She's acting like she's never seen a demon before, let alone kill one. Hmm. I'll have to get Bakusaiga back carefully.'

_End Flashback_

"My name is Jordan." She said plainly, still a little numb. "My I ask you where the heck this is."

Sesshomaru eyed her. 'She dresses very oddly. Almost like Inuyasha's wench.'

(A/N: sorry I never explained how she looked. She has black t-shirt on and short length jeans. She also has black hair and green eyes.)

"If you do not know where you are then, where is it that you have come from?" he answered. "You did not answer my question, but fine I came from 15 a town called Greenville. I have no idea where I am now, can't be too far, but could you tell me anyway?" she said. Sesshomaru looked at her. "I, the Lord of the Western Lands have never heard of such a place." He answered. "You're kidding right?" she asked hopefully.

".." "Guess not. Hey tell me, what year it is"

Sesshomaru glared at her. 'How dare she address this Sesshomaru like that.' "It is the year 1509 according to human terms. He watched as the girl went pale. "Crap!" she said softly. She was about to turn away when she thought of something. "Hey, your name's Sesshomaru right?" "Its _Lord_ Sesshomaru to a mere human like you." "Um.. Ok whatever. Sesshomaru, can you tell me if there is such a thing as a Shikon Jewel?" Sesshomaru was about ready to kill this human. "Not anymore it was destroyed about 2 hours ago." He replied, remembering that if he attacked her he could end up like that other demon, also he didn't want her to run off with Bakusaiga, chasing her would be a pain. "Why is this of any importance to you?" he asked. Deciding that he wasn't going to attack her like that other thing she answered. "My grandfather would always tell me stories about a world that was 500 years in the past that was ruled by demons. And that there was this thing called a Shikon Jewel that had some sort of power. You have confirmed its previous existence, and being 500 years in the past, but this is just too much for me to believe. "I'll have to give the old man some credit if I ever get back."

"Human are." He started

"My name's Jordan, not human." She yelled. Sesshomaru glared.

"Human are you saying that one day demons will not rule this world?" he asked a little angry.

"I've never seen a demon before until today."

"How old are you?"

"18. Why?" Sesshomaru just glared at her, hoping that she would just leave and give him back Bakusaiga. 'That's it!'

"Human, return to me my sword and take your leave! You are trespassing on my lands." He said with authority.

"What? Oh! You mean this?" she lifted the sword in her hand. "Here." She tossed the sword over to him. "I'd love to leave I just don't know how I got here in the first place."

"I'd recommend retracing your steps." He said.

"Well I did, and the first thing is saw when I arrived here was this tree." She said pointing to her side. 'This human has defiantly lost it.' He thought.

"Yes I know it sound insane but it's true! I was walking down a path in my time then I ran into this tree and, wham I'm here." She said defending. Sesshomaru walked over to the tree. There was nothing out of the ordinary about it. Except for some sort of scribble that was engraved in the bark it was normal.

"Let my try walking into it again. Just in case." She said. She took a step back and walked into the tree. The tree opened! Jordan stopped. "Holly Cow!" it looks like a worm-hole!

"What?" Sesshomaru asked. Completely surprised, that the human was right about the tree.

"A worm-hole, it's a thing in space that can transport you to different places, or even time I guess." She said "Well here goes nothing." she said and stepped all the way through the tree.

"Milord! Milord! Please do not leave me behind like that! Ahh! What in the world is that?" Jaken asked.

"She called it a worm-hole." Sesshomaru replied.

"What? Wait who called it a worm hole?" Jaken said. He was about to continue but Sesshomaru cut him off.

"Jaken you stay here. I'm going to find out what lays behind his." Before Jaken could reply Sesshomaru stepped through the still open Worm-hole.


	3. Do NOT drop me!

**a/n: Srry if this is late to anyone. i was vistiting all weekend! ohh and i might not update next week cause i have exams galore! Enjoy!**

Jordan stepped out of the tree. It was dark. It looked like night had fallen for hours now. Which is odd because when Jordan left it was noon.

'I couldn't have been gone that long, could I?' She looked to the east, and sure enough her grandfather's house was there. 'Good I'm back!' she though happily. She turned to leave but she heard something behind her. She turned around to see that Sesshomaru had followed her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked confused.

"Hn," He replied.

"Well go back home! I don't know where that is but I don't want you near mine." She said a little annoyed.

"This Sesshomaru does not take orders from a mere human like you!" He said darkly.

"Ok, why the hell do you keep calling me a human? From what I can see your one too!" she yelled.

"… Did you just say that this Sesshomaru is a lowly _HUMAN_?" he roared.

"Yeah, I did! And if your something else like; an Umpa-Lumpa then please inform me" she said sarcastically. Sesshomaru was just about to attack her when he felt someone approach, some one whose aura was somehow familiar to him. He turned his attention from Jordan and looked to the edge of the woods. There was a rolling sound then out of the shadows appeared an elderly looking man. He seemed to pause for a fraction of a second when he saw Sesshomaru. Then his gase shifted to Jordan.

"Jordan! Welcome back. It seems that you have found your way from this time to the past. Come both of you. It is getting late and you never know what might pop up at'cha in the dark." He said.

Sesshomaru was a tad bit intersested in this time. For one thing there didn't seem to be any demons around, or none that he could sence. He walked behind Jordan to this odd looking building. While the two walked inside grandfather stayed behind. The tree opened once again, to reveal an old withered man that held a kane that looked like it had been made from that very tree.

"Old friend. It has been sometime." Said grandfather

"That it has, I presume you would like to know what is in store for you grand-daughter? To tell you the truth it is very fussy, even for me. It dependes on what she chooses. If she continues to ignore the path that is infront of her I don't know what will happen. She still thinks that this is all a bad dream. If only that was true. For one thing I see more dark in her future, or past if you will. It will not be easy if she does choose to return, but if not you know the consiquences. You and I will never meet. In return she could disapper forever if she is not careful." Said the tree spirit with a ting of sadness in his voice.

"Will she find her mother?" asked grandfather.

"Yes, but it will not be pleasant." The tree replied.

"Don't tell me anymore. I'd rather not know, maybe she can get some sence into her mother. Farwell friend, until next time."

The tree spirit hovered back into the tree, which began to glow a magnificent white light. Then returned to normal. Grandfather sighed and weeled his chair back to the house. But what no one saw was that some one slipped though the tree, and that person was not at all friendly.

"Ok let me get this straight. So when you were young you found this tree in you backyard that lead to the fudal era?" Jordan asked.

"Yes that is correct." Her Grandfather answered.

"And in the fudal era there are demons!? That try to eat you!?"

"Yes, come on now Jordan did you pay any attention to the things that I have been telling you over the years?"

"More or less." Her Grandfathere eyed her. "OK no! I thought you were making it all up."

"Now why would I do that?"

This type of conversation continued for some time, while Sesshomaru would not hear it. It was imposible for him to believe that this time had no demons! He had searched within 50 miles of the stange home and had found many things that resembled demons! There were these metal things that where running around on some sort of hard dark path. But he could not pick up any trace of spiritual aura. There were plenty of ghost that for sure! They were on every conner, but they didn't seem like they were aware of the fact that they were dead. He made his way back to the house, when he got there he was relieved that they were done yelling. It hurt his ears here more then it did in his time. He walked up to the portch and tried to slide the door open.

'Why doesn't this door slide like its supposed to?' he thought furstrated. After about 5 seconds he gave up. He was about to break down the stupid thing when he heard someone laughing. He looked up. Jordan was at the top floor balcony laughing histaricly and pointing at him. Sesshomaru growled and jumped up to the balcony.

"Holy Crap" she said aloud.

"Why were you laughing at this Sesshomaru?" he asked sternly. Jordan flinched then suddenly remember why she was laughing and started once again.

"This Sesshomaru commands you to tell me what you found so commical." He said darkly.

"Hey now don't get mad! It was just so funny, the look on your face, you looked like you were going to eat the door cause you couldn't open it, which is another thing that is funny. You couldn't open a door!" Jordan Colapsed on the ground laughing.

"I have yet to find how that is funny." He said irritably.

"Huh? Oh get a sence of hummar that was funny!" she retorted. Then  
Sesshomaru did something that scared her out of her wits. He started to grin, but it looked like he was going to do something to her but she wasn't going to find out. She turned and darted for the screen door, too late. Sesshomaru caught her by her collor and picked her up. He then walked over to the balcony.

Grandfather was enjoying some herbal tea and watching the news. Then he heard screaming, and some very colorful language coming from outside. He weeled his chair outside onto the patio and the sight he saw was somewhat horrifiying and downright hillarious at the same time.

Sesshomaru was holding Jordan by the leg while she dangled dangorusly over the side of the balcony.

"What he hell do you think your doing! Hey don't even think about letting go, its like 8ft down! Ahh! You Basterd this is soooo not funny!" She screamed. Sesshomaru had decided to let go, only to grab her foot at the last second.

'Now this, this is funny.' He thought to himself.

"Sesshomaru!" grandfather bellowed. Sesshomaru paused.

'I don't remember telling the old man my name.' he thought.

"You have had your fun. But if my granddaughter is harmed I will personally make sure you can not ever pass though the portal again. Now Lift Jordan to safety!" He commanded. "Didn't Inu no Taishou teach you better" he also said under his breath so Jordan couldn't hear, but Sesshomaru heard loud and clear. Normaly he would have ignored anyone who didn't hold the same status as him, but the fact that this old man knew his family made him think twice. He lifted Jordan back up and dropped her on the bolcony floor.

"You Basterd" she yelled and before Sesshomaru could react she slapped him on the cheek. "If you ever do that again I swear."He turned to glare at her but found that she had already moved.

'How did I miss her? And how was she able to slap me?' He looked over the balcony railing, at the old man. Who in turn looked back and said. "If you are wondering how my Granddaughter was able to touch you without you noticing it is not because she has a little demon blood in her, which she does by the way. It is simply because the more time you spent here the more and more you become human.

**A/n: Cliffy! lol tell me how you liked it! srry if you hate the idea! **


	4. Do I Have To?

**A/N: Hey im back! Srry its really late i was talking exams and i have no time!!!! Ill try to write agian this weekend but no garantees! I've got an high school entrance test and 3 B-day partys to go to! Anyway heres the new Chapter Hope you like it! **

Sesshomaru sat at the opposite end of the table facing the old man. He had told him only minutes ago that he was turning into a human, but that wasn't what Sesshomaru was interested in the most. Well yes, the idea of turning into a human appalled him, he wanted to know how this old man new of his mother.

"Tell me old man how do you know of my mother?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"That, you will learn in time." Grandfather replied. Sesshomaru glared.

"What do you mean I'm turning into a human?"

"Ah. That is a good question." Grandfather replied.

"Do you mean to say that you do not know?"

"No, you're turning into a human because simply you're from the past. Our time has evolved past where yours is. When a demon enters our world the atoms that make up everything on our planet _MAKE_ you evolve as well. Now I do not know why this is, but I no that it happens. Not to worry though, it takes days, maybe weeks if you're strong, to completely change. First your motor skills will slow to fit our time then slowly, but surly your appearance will change as well. Also if and when you return to your world the amount of time it took to turn you human, is the time it will take to turn you back, to a demon that is." Grandfather said, with a sudden scientific sound in his voice.

"Great then I will leave at once!" Sesshomaru said and headed for the door.

"Wait!..... Well you should at least stay the night it has gotten late and a few hours will not make any difference." Grandfather said nervously. Sesshomaru pondered this for a moment.

"I suppose that this Sesshomaru will impose on your hospitality." He said.

"Grandfather! You did not just invite this _Demon _to spend the night over here did you?" Jordan said coming, with a towel covering her hair, around the corner looking mad.

"Jordan, don't be rude!" Grandfather said.

After Jordan was done arguing with grandfather she said that she was not hungry and went to bed.

"Lord Sesshomaru if I would not be any trouble I was wondering if it was possible for my Granddaughter to travel with you for a period of time?" Grandfather asked.

"She can do as she pleases, but that I will not allow." He said darkly.

"Now, Now there is no need for authority here." Sesshomaru glared. Grandfather went on with a stern voice.

"What I meant was that if you would like to make it back too your own time you will take my granddaughter alone with you. It is of the upmost importance that she travels there, but she needs someone who can guide her." While Grandfather said this he let his energy flow freely. It was extremely powerful and it pounded the air, making it seem like the gravity had increased ten fold! Sesshomaru was impressed.

'This old fart has energy that has a nasty kick to it.' He thought. Even though Sesshomaru didn't want to have to travel with that girl, it seemed that the grandfather might just have enough power to get rid of the portal in a mater of seconds, and I sure as hell don't want to have to stay in this god forsaken place.' He thought.

"It seems that you have changed my mind. Find I will accompany the girl around in my time until she gets a better understanding of my time." He said surrendering.

"Good! Now I'm going to sleep. You will find in the other room a couch; you can sleep on that if you like. Goodnight!" He called over his shoulder ass he rolled his chair into the room a little ways down the hall. Sesshomaru walked into the other room. It was plain there was some sort of furniture in the room. He walked over and inspected the long one. It was soft.

'This thing must be what he called a couch, but the fact that this thing is so soft is disturbing.' Sesshomaru decided against staying in this house and he when to the door. After spending about 5 minutes trying to open the door he decided that there must be some sort of spell on it to keep him inside.

"Oh and if you decide to go out you have to turn the handle on the door and pull," came Grandfather's voice from down the hall. Sesshomaru did what he said and found that the seal came undone and he left swiftly though the door.

The next morning Jordan woke up in her room. The sun was shining her grandfather was snoring, and there was no sign of that demon.

"I must've just dreamed it." She said. Jordan walked to the kitchen.

"Nope, no sign of him." Jordan made some pancakes for herself and sat down for breakfast. Her Grandfather rolled into the room.

"Good morning Jordan. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, and Grandfather I had the weirdest dream. It had me and you and all of your fairytales had been true!" she said

"Well Jordan, you weren't dreaming. All of that really happened."

"Ok sure it did." Said Jordan, while turning on the T.V.

"Oh well. Oh Jordan I want you to go pack for about a week maybe more."

"Hu? Why would I do that are we going anywhere?"

"I'm not, but I've made arrangements for you to spend some time with someone. Its time that you did something fun by yourself for a change. Instead of being watched over by me and your father you hole life." He said

"Amen! Not that I don't mind spending time with both of you, but where am I going? And with whom am I going with?" she asked. Just as Jordan finished Sesshomaru walked in.

"Ahh, Holy Crap what are you doing here." She screamed.

"That is none of your concern." Sesshomaru said darkly.

"Like hell it is!"

'Crap I must not have been dreaming.' She though unhappily.

"Jordan, this is the person who I made arrangements with. Now I want you to go pack right now, but only bring things that you can carry in a backpack." He said.

"No! Why the Hell do I have to go with _Him_! From what I can tell he's an arrogant jerk! And he's a demon as well! There is no way that I'm going," She said. Then started panting from yelling that all in one breathe.

"Believe me I have no desire to drag you along, human." He said quietly. Or he thought he said quietly.

"What is so wrong with being a Human? You're the odd one here the only demon in this time, so you should be humble and learn you place!" She retorted.

'This girl must die!' Sesshomaru thought.

'Arrogant jerk!' Jordan thought.

"Now, now both of you settle down! Jordan, go and pack NOW! I need to talk with Sesshomaru myself." He said angrily.

"Fine, but you will be so sorry one day! I'll make sure of that!"

"I'm sure I will" Jordan fumed to her room. Jordan decided that if she was going to be forced to go with _him_ then she was going to take her sweet time. She jumped in the shower and washed her hair twice. After her shower Jordan packed what she thought she might need.

'Ok I have five shirts and 3 pairs of pants, bathroom stuff, and my sketch book.

Oh, and I better bring a blanket just in case it gets cold.' Jordan's eyes drifted to where her sword lay.

"Bring that with you," said a voice from behind her. "This Sesshomaru might be showing you around but I will not protect you."

'Ass'

"Fine with me," she said. Jordan finished packing and when into the kitchen. She grabbed some instant food from the pantry and some granola bars.

'If there are any rivers I'll catch some fish.'

**FLASHBACK for Sesshomaru**

'There is no way that this Sesshomaru is going to stay in that human's house.' He thought. Sesshomaru decided that he was going to investigate that tree. When he arrived he found nothing out of the ordinary about the tree. It didn't even have a demonic presence of high level of energy around it. Sesshomaru decided that he was going to forget that human and go back to his own time. When Sesshomaru tried to enter thought the tree he found that he just walked right into it. The tree did not split open to let him pass.

'What is the meaning of this?' he thought. 'This tree does not open for this Sesshomaru. Seeing that he would make no progress Sesshomaru decided that he would go back to the house. Upon on reaching it something caught his eye. There were two lights moving toward him. Then the lights passed. But the lights were connected to some sort of metal monster. It moved at a fairly fast speed. Sesshomaru decided to follow it.

'Damn this world, it has made me slower! I must leave here soon.' After following the monster he came upon more monsters but they were going extremely fast and there seemed to be no end to them.

'Where is this strange place?' He decided that it was better if he didn't know and went back.

**END FLASHBACK**

Jordan said goodbye to her Grandfather headed with Sesshomaru to the tree. Sesshomaru noticed that when Jordan approached the tree it's aura changed from something seemingly lifeless to something close to a demon.

"Shall we go then?" she said, and got no answer. Sesshomaru just walked through the tree.

"Goodbye life hello hell." She muttered and followed after him.

Jordan noticed that the way she passed though the tree changed. She new what was happening so she kept her eyes open. For the briefest of seconds she saw, or what she thinks she saw what that she was in space. The area around her was black with white dots covering the sky, and she got rapidly closer to what looked like a sun. Right before she thought that she might collide with the sun itself she was trust backward at an even faster rate, then pushed though a jelly like wall that revealed a new time and a very upset looking Sesshomaru.


	5. Mosquito

'Great now what's wrong' she thought. Jordan looked around, there was no doubt that she was in the past, but there was some really high pitched noise that hurt her ears. That noise was very, very familiar, sort of like a mosquito.

"Oh" she said finally realizing what it was from. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She had never changed the ringtone from the one she used in school. Some one was trying to call her, but since when are there signals 500 years in the past?

"Hello?" There was no reply. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She asked but there was no response. She was about to close the phone when she herd some noise in the back round. The voices where soft and she could not understand what they were saying, it sounded like Chinese.

'Oh that's convenient the one language that I didn't take in school.' Jordan closed the phone to check the ID. Of course there was none, what can you expect when you're in the past.

"Human what was that retched noise that came from that thing in your hands?' said Sesshomaru.

"Hm? Oh you could here that?"

"Why wouldn't this Sesshomaru hear that dreadful noise? And you did not answer the question." He said arrogantly.

'Ass.'

"You look, to me, like you're older than 20 and that sound is designed so that adults can't hear it." She said equally arrogant. "And this is called a cell phone, don't ask why it's called that because I have no idea. You use it to talk to people far away." She summed up in one breath.

"And do all of them make that noise?"

"Only if I want them to."

"Well I demand that you get rid of it now. It is very annoying and loud, there is no use for such a thing here."

"And if I say no?" Jordan dared. The reply she got was that in seconds the phone was no longer in her hands and Sesshomaru looked like he was going to break it in half.

"HEY!!! DON'T YOU DARE BREAK THAT!" Jordan lunged herself toward him to get the phone away from him. Sesshomaru simply dodged her and she fell flat on her face.

"Jerk, give me back my phone!" she yelled.

Sesshomaru smirked. "And if I say no?"

"Fine ill get rid of my ringtone! Just give it back." Sesshomaru handed back her phone and Jordan changed the Setting for a louder buzz, just to annoy him.

"Is this any better?" she asked with an incredibly fake sweetness in her voice. She played the mosquito.

Jordan laughed to herself. 'Ha, let's see if he can hear this? I can't but my little cousin can and he says that it's a lot worse then the one that I can hear.' But when she glanced over at Sesshomaru it suddenly wasn't funny anymore. She could handle him yelling at her; in fact it would be hilarious. But what she saw was not funny in the least, Sesshomaru's eyes had become blood red, and his magenta marks on his face became bigger. And the air around seemed to take on a foul feel to it, almost murderous. He growled at her, and Jordan would have turned and ran for her life if it were not for being glued to the spot because she was so scared.

'Oh crap, this can't be good.' She quickly stopped her phone and hid it from sight. She found that she could move again and did not waste any time, she turned around and ran as fast as she could, not knowing where she was going but anywhere was better then here.

Sesshomaru's eyes turned back to normal and he seemed to get control of himself better. That stupid noise had triggered an impulse to attack something, and that impulse overpowered him, since he was not ready for it. This did not make him happy, it meant that he had faltered a little and that was considered weakness to him.

'Damn that human, I told her not to keep that noise.' He looked around for her to scold her but she was no where in sight. He could smell her though she was moving at a fast pace, for a human, away from where they had been. He could also tell from the aura that she gave off that she was scared to death, scared of him, and for some reason that Sesshomaru could not understand, he felt guilty.

Jordan was getting tired; she had been sprinting as fast as she could for 10 minutes now. She saw what looked like an opening in the forest. It was in fact an opening but it was very small, and there was some one else there. Jordan stopped short. The person sensed this and turned around. Jordan noticed that this person had brown hair that stopped at her shoulders, and blue eyes. She had on a dark blue, almost black, kimono, which turned into pants.

"Who are you?" asked this person. "If you're a demon then." The girl ran up to her and smacked her in the forehead with some sort of paper. "The power of Christ repels you." When she saw that nothing had happened, she quickly took off the paper and said sorry.

"What the hell was that for?" Jordan yelled.

"I was making sure that you weren't a demon." The girl replied plainly. "My name's Yuki, what's yours? Jordan didn't know if she could trust her yet so she made something up.

"My name's Casey."

"Ok, Casey, where are you from? The way that you talk and dress suggest that you're not from around here."

"Oh I'm from around here, and I'm not at the same time."

"What?"

"Never mind, no I'm not from around here."

"Cool! Now tell me, why where you running? Or better yet who were you running from?"

"No one" Jordan lied.

"Fine, then tell me what your real name is at least." Jordan froze.

'How did she know?'

"Judging from your expression I guessed correctly, you did not tell me your real name." She said.

"Wait so you where just guessing?" Jordan asked flabbergasted.

"Yep, isn't that genius?" She said happily.

"Ok. Well, whatever, I need to keep on moving, I was running and I don't what the person I was running from to catch up. Goodbye and it was nice to meet you Yuki" Jordan said then started to run off.

"Wait; tell me your name please! The girl said who was suddenly behind beside her."

'How did she get there?' Jordan thought. "My name's Jordan."

"Jordan, ok then Jordan see you! Oh and always support rainbows!"

'A rainbow? Really, wow, I guess she is what she is.' Jordan kept going, and she started to think about what happened with Sesshomaru. It seemed like she was the one to cause him to act that way, but why. Did demons have a super sense of hearing, so much so that a sound like the one her phone made would make him lose control? Jordan came to that conclusion and felt bad. She realized that she had stopped and that she had no idea where she was.

'I should turn around and go back, but I don't know which way is back. Hm, I wonder?' she took out her phone and before anything else changed the ringtone to some happy spring song. Then she opened up the navigator. The navigator was out but she still had a signal. She decided that it was worth a try and called her grandfather's house number. It rang a few times and then went to the voice message machine.

'Now that's very interesting. I still have service to my own time.' She put away her phone and started walking back in the direction she thought she had come from. She walked for about 30 minutes and to her luck found the tree.

'Yes! Chalk one up for me I found my way back.' She thought happily. But to put a damper on her mood she realized that Sesshomaru wasn't there.

'Man I really do feel bad about doing that. It was entirely my fault, stupid me.' She thought sadly. She sat down against the tree and decided that the best way to find and apologies to Sesshomaru was to wait and see if he came back.

Sesshomaru decided to try to follow Jordan some ways but after it became clear that she wasn't going to stop anytime soon he stopped.

'Why do I care if she's scared? It's her-own fault.' Sesshomaru walked back to the tree to try to find Jaken. Upon arriving at the tree the imp was no where in site.

"Jaken" he said darkly. There was movement in the bushes surrounding and the little green imp came out.

"Ah, milord you have returned! What did you find in that world that the human wretch went to?" Sesshomaru just glared. And Jaken got the idea right that he should be quiet. After a few minutes of thinking Sesshomaru noticed that the human's aura changed and had started to head back to the tree.

'Hm.'

"Jaken."

"Yes, milord."

"I want you to go and round up some demons for me. Their strength does not matter."

"Yes, milord, but why do you need such demons? Do you intend to test Bakusaiga again?"

"I do not need to tell you my reasons. Now go!" he said.

"Yes milord." And Jaken ran off. Sesshomaru also left but instead of going to find Jordan he went to find Toutousai, he had a few questions about things that he wanted answers to.


	6. New sword

**A/N: Hey this one is a little early! But thanks for the reviews, well one from the last chap. but anyway with out further ado here is the next chapter!**

Jordan sat with her back facing the tree. It was starting to get late and there still was no sign of Sesshomaru. Jordan made up her mind that she should get some sleep, and did just that. But unfortunately for her she did not get to sleep long, there was a very loud crash in the woods. Jordan immediately woke up and jumped to her feet. She grabbed her sword and stood up in case there was another attack. The bushes started to rustle and some green frog-like thing came out of the bushes.

"You Human, where is Lord Sesshomaru?" He asked in a voice that annoyed Jordan immensely.

"How would I know? What are you anyway?" she asked.

"I am an imp, a servant to Lord Sesshomaru, and why wouldn't you know I saw him follow you after you ran off." He said. In a voice that annoyed Jordan even more.

"Well I don't know where he went, and could you not talk anymore your voice hurts my ears." She added.

"Why you insolent human, how dare you speak to me like that?" he yelled.

"What are you going to do about it and I told you not to talk anymore!" Jordan started to walk back to her tree when she saw, out of the corner of her eye the little green frog come at her with a stick with two-heads. Jordan laughed to herself.

"Oh, what a threat!" She sneered. But she was caught off guard when it spat fire at her.

"Holy, what are you trying to do?" she yelled. But that didn't seem to help.

"This'll teach you to mess with me, human! He yelled but stopped. It took him a minute to realize that the staff was no longer in his hand and Jordan was standing over him cracking her knuckles. But Jordan wasn't a person to hit someone smaller then her, this little thing did not even reach her knees, so she decided to kick him, and kick him hard. She swung he leg back and shot it forward as hard as she could muster. To say the least the little imp went about 100 meters into the woods and did not get back up for a long time.

Jordan laughed to herself and went back to sit at her tree.

Sesshomaru arrived at Toutousai's place around 1 in the morning to find the old man working on a sword. The cave that he lived in was only lit by a single fire which the old man worked studiously over. The sword that he worked over did not look like it was fit for anyone, not even a peasant would want this sword. It was dull and the metal had no shine, it was like a wooden sword that the children at the palace used to practice with. Sesshomaru wondered why such a magnificent swordsman would make such a useless and ugly sword. But his attention was brought to the sheath, it was made of the finest woods and it had lines of platinum and gold in it. Such a sheath would be wasted on such a useless piece of metal that it would hold.

Sesshomaru walked over to Toutousai

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, you have come after all." He said.

Sesshomaru left the cave dissatisfied. Or pleasant is a better term for it. Toutousai answered his questions, but they made no sense, it made him think and usually he wouldn't mind that, but to what he had to think about was extremely irritating. To make it even more frustrating Toutousai gave him the sword and told him to give it to that human wrench!

'This Sesshomaru is no message boy! How dare he make me deliver this piece of scrap metal to an insurable human!' the thought infuriated him. He made his way back to the camp pondering what Toutousai had said.

_**FLASH**__BACK_

_**He stood above the old man as he worked on the sword. **_

_**'Before I get to the point I must ask. Why are you wasting your time on such a disgraceful sword?" he asked.**_

_**"Now Sesshomaru you of all people should know that looks can be deceiving. This sword is very special and it can only be paired with a sword of it's opposite." Toutousai said with honor, he had finished his 'amazing' sword and was now admiring it. Sesshomaru decided that to ask further would be a waste and was about to move on when Toutousai spoke.**_

_**"I would like you to give this sword to the human that is traveling with you. Her name was Jordan was it not?" he said with a mysterious look in his eye as he wrapped the sword up in material and handed it to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took it unwillingly to find that it was lighter then he had expected. **_

_**"Why would I give that human another weapon, she already has one." He said coolly.**_

_**"Yes, she has one but this on is different and it will come in handy for her I'm sure. Now no more talk about my magnificent work, what is it that you needed to know about?" Sesshomaru would have rolled his eyes had it not been an expression of emotion. He suddenly did not want to ask Toutousai these questions, some included that human and he had herd enough about her for one day, for one year to be exact. How did he let himself be shoved into this mess was beyond him and be was not one to go back on his word. **_

_**He told Toutousai about what he saw her sword do and about that world beyond the tree. He also asked about that retched noise that caused him so much trouble. Toutousai listened intently and even chucked a little when he heard about the mosquito, but was silenced by a deadly glare. **_

_**"She must be here for a reason, and that's the only thing that I can tell you." Sesshomaru sensed that Toutousai wasn't telling him everything. "And as for that noise you told about, why don't you ask that girl, she would know more about then I." he said finally after thinking a bit. **_

_**Sesshomaru turned to leave when Toutousai spoke again. And it is this information that made Sesshomaru ponder the most, and troubled him a little too.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

When Sesshomaru returned to the place where he originally meat the girl he found her sleeping and his servant passed out on the ground 100 meters away, with a bump on his head the size of a small fist. He turned back to the girl, she did look peaceful, almost pretty, but that wasn't going to last long she was in for hell for disobeying him. He decided that hell was going to start here and now, so he promptly kicked her to wake her up. (I promise you not hard, just enough to wake someone from a coma.)

"Wha… Wait what? Hey!" She shifted so that she faced Sesshomaru and promptly smacked him, hard. "That hurt you know!" she yelled, while Sesshomaru glared. After a few moments Jordan woke completely and took in her surroundings.

'Oh, he's back. Might as well get this over with.' Jordan lifted her self to her feet so that she was standing about shoulder level but she did not have to look up.

"Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday, if I knew that something so small would have that effect then I wouldn't have done it." She said. But she was not about to bow her head like she was beneath him, because now that she thought about what happened yesterday was kind of funny! Sesshomaru stared at her.

'Well that was unexpected. At least this human has some manners to apologies…' his thoughts were cut off by at voice that was at his feet.

"Milord, you have returned but why is this human here?" Jaken asked in that voice that annoyed Jordan to no end.

'That thing is not going to last long if it talks like that continuously.' She thought to herself.

"That is of none of your concern." Sesshomaru said darkly. "Where are those demons that I told you to gather?"

"They are waiting further in the forest, Milord."

"Go and 15 of them to come into the clearing here. NOW!" Jaken scampered off into the woods leaving Sesshomaru and Jordan behind.

"Why do you need demons?"

"Silence, you will find out when the time is right!"

"Well excuse me, but last time I check it was not illegal to speak!" she retaliated.

"Illegal?" he asked.

"Never mind, some like you couldn't understand." She scoffed. Sesshomaru glared at her murderously. He then turned to Jordan and threw the sword that Toutousai had made for her. Jordan almost dropped it but managed to catch it.

"What is this?" She asked.

"A sword." He said plainly.

"No, really." She said sarcastically. 'What else would it be dodo head' she muttered in her head.

"Do not ask this Sesshomaru, it was made by someone else, I just delivered it for them." He said.

"Oh. Well thanks." Jordan opened the wrapping and gasped. "This is amazing!" she exclaimed. She took the sword out of the sheath. "What metal is this I've never seen it before? It's very pretty." Sesshomaru nearly scoffed.

'That is one of the worst metals found here it…' he glanced at the sword, but instead of seeing the sword from the cave he saw a sword that had a razor edge, and the metal glowed, reacting with the girl's aura. But he would have to ponder this later, for Jaken came out of the forest with 15 of the ugliest demons that he had ever seen.

Jordan skin crawled. They were soo ugly and they smelt so bad that if she didn't hold her breathe she probably would have passed out.

"Lord Sesshomaru, to what do you need us for?" Asked the one in the front that carried a big stick.

"Silence! I did not give you permission to speak." He said. The demon immediately shut up and looked to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned to Jordan.

"Human."

"…" was his reply

"Human!"

"I have a name you know! It's Jordan! Not human, not girl, and if you call me a wrench I swear. Or better yet I can think of some amazing names for you!" Jordan yelled. Sesshomaru just glared at her.

"Girl, you are to fight these demons. This Sesshomaru wishes to see how strong you really are." Jordan glared back, but as soon as he finished the sentence she looked horrified.

"What? Me, fight them! Look I've never fought just to kill someone! That one time was defense; you're crazy if you think that I'm going to fight anything!"

"How dare you speak to my master that way you pathetic human!" Jaken was about to go on when he noticed that he was standing too close to Jordan and that she looked like she was going to kick him again, which she did. Jaken landed 100 meters away again and probably would have gone farther except that he hit a tree.

Sesshomaru smirked at this. 'Maybe this human is not that bad after all.' "Human I will call you what ever pleases me and yes you will fight or you will be killed her; it's as simple as that. Now draw your sword, no not that one." He said as Jordan drew the new one. "Get your original one and take your stance." He ordered.

**A/N: Hey how'd u like it? Please review i've decided that if i get 5 more ill wright more. Srry if that sounds snotty, but everyone that has try using this method has HUNDREDS of reviews! now im not greedy thats why i only want five and yes they can be from the same person! XD Thanks so much for reading! i hope you like it!**


	7. Kanji

**Sorry sorry sorry! i know i have no excuse for not updating in a while. Srry! Anyway this is the new chapter and it is substantually longer than all the others! 2,185 words Yeah!!!!! **

"No! Why would I kill without cause? Yeah, like I said, you're crazy!" Jordan shouted.

"You will do what this Sesshomaru tells you."

"No way in hell!"

"You will fight theses demon or I will kill you myself. Seeing how you refuse to show this Sesshomaru your skill with a blade then I must assume that you have not and there for are a waste of my time."

"No you won't, your all talk but you no action." Jordan sneered. In less than a second Jordan was held 5 feet off the ground, with Sesshomaru's hand at her throat. His eyes bored into hers, like darts, trying to find a weakness and attack. Now any normal person would be petrified of this but Jordan was plain old feed up. It was very uncomfortable to be held against a tree holding your breathe. She glared daggers back at Sesshomaru.

"Let me down, jerk." She hissed though her teeth.

"Then you will do as this Sesshomaru says." He replied. 'What is up with this girl? Does she not have a weakness…?' Sesshomaru was too lost in thought to notice that Jordan had lifted her legs and was preparing to kick him in the gut.

Jordan slammed her legs into Sesshomaru. Causing him to stumble backward and he lost his balance. But there was not enough time for him to let go of Jordan so she came crashing down on top of him.

The demons that Jaken had brought over were down right stunned by the scene before them. One of them broke the silence and started to laugh. Then the others joined in and it sounded like some one had told a really bad joke.

Closing her eyes Jordan braced herself for the hard ground that never came. She landed on something soft. She opened up her eyes to see a pair of golden ones glaring back at her.

"Ahh!" she screamed then jumped up. 'Jerk that pervert! Crap that was so not cool!' she thought franticly to herself. Even allowing herself to admit that he was hot, even if it was only a little. Sesshomaru got up, dusted himself off then glared at Jordan.

"What? Don't even say that, that was my fault! Cause we all know that if weren't coking me then you me falling on you would not have happened." She said smartly. They just stared at each other for what seemed like hours until the laughing of the other demons became enough to pull them back to reality.

"What the hell is so funny?" Jordan yelled. There were more chuckles.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your human is different and has a different air about her." The tall one said.

"She is not and never will be my human!" Sesshomaru growled loudly.

"Oh! Excuse us Lord, then might we have some fun with her ourselves?" they asked. Jordan caught that though. And everyone knows that what men mean by fun is always the same no matter what time period your in,

"Hell no! I do not belong to some and I will most certainly be your slut you assholes!" She shouted. The demons chuckled. Then one came up to Jordan and grabbed her arm.

"Come on little mouse, were not going to hurt you!"

'Ok, I'm so going to kill them!' she shouted, and for once that stupid thing we all have called a conscience agreed full heartedly. That is it would if it had a heart. Jordan un sheathed her sword and pointed at the demon that was holding her arm.

"Release me! Or ill kill you!' she said. The only demon that took that seriously was the one that the sword was pointed at, the rest fell on the ground laughing there butts off. Seeing the other demons blow off the girl's threats he gripped her arm harder and pulled. Jordan decided that that old saying "Thou shall not kill" was useless here and she ran the sword thought the demons gut.

Once the smell of blood made its way over to the others they leapt from the ground and took battle stances.

"You little wench, how dare you speak to us like that!" One said.

"I'll speak how ever I want!" Jordan retorted. The others had finally had enough of Jordan. They steadied their swords and charged at Jordan. One of the smaller demons swung and missed Jordan by mere centimeters. Jordan turned to get a little distance between her and the others but the demons were faster. Two of them swung again and Jordan ducked at the last second. Using the lower level to her advantage Jordan swung her legs out to make the demons crumple in there own weight.

By the time that the fight was over Jordan had some buries, none of which were too serious. The demons that challenged her were lying on the ground with deep cuts and gashes all over them. But Jordan restrained herself. She did not kill them, but if any others called her a whore then they would never know what hit them! Jordan looked over to where Sesshomaru was standing. He had a scowl on his face.

"What is it now? Good god get a life would ya? If all you can do is stare and glare all day then you're." she was cut off.

"Human. In the future you will kill the enemies that you defeat." He said harshly. Then Sesshomaru ran Bakusaiga though the demons hearts. "You will find this era not as forgiving as your own. So cast away your fear of killing now or you will be too much of a burden here and I will kill you!" he finished.

"I understand." Jordan replied. 'I don't like this but there's no way that I'm going to let _him_ or anyone kill me.' She thought to herself.

"You also need to be trained with a sword; you have raw talent and skill..."

"Wow was that a compliment?" Jordan interrupted.

"But to put it simply you stink at handling it. Rin could weld it better." He finished.

"Jerk!!! Who's Rin?" she asked. Noticing how his eyes softened slightly as he said her name.

"That is not of your concern." He said, eyes going back to their original coldness. "You hold your sword too loosely. And your swing is too wild to be effective."

"Oh so are you going to teach me?" Jordan asked.

"Why would this Sesshomaru waste my time teaching a human like you? No, you need to learn on your own. That sword you posses holds great power use that power." He said. But what he didn't say was that the sword reeked of death and chaos. Not something that a sword could up from killing one person or just by killing at all, this sword was old and had dark magic entwined with it. Although, he did not know about that other sword that Toutousai had given her. The blade had transformed when she touched it. "Jaken," he glanced over at the imp.

"Yes, Milord, right away!" he replied, immediately knowing what his lord meant. Jordan cringed.

"Can I practice on him?" Jordan asked hopefully. "That might make him be quiet for a while his voice is rather annoying." Sesshomaru allowed himself to chuckle a little to himself. 'Maybe she's not as bad as I had thought,' he allowed himself to admit, in his head of course the lord of the Western lands would not be caught dead praising a human girl.

"What did you send him for?" Jordan asked curiously.

"As this Sesshomaru has stated your require training." He replied coolly.

"Would you please stop with the 'This Sesshomaru' thing? Its really tiresome I do know who you are, Sesshomaru." Jordan said.

"It is Lord Sesshomaru to you. You will call me as such, human."

"It is Jordan to you! And every time you call me human your name shall be Fluffy. Which brings me to my next question is that think on your shoulder soft?" She asked, then wishing that she hadn't it had come out wrong even to her. Sesshomaru glared at her murderously. 'I guess that question will go unanswered.' She thought sadly.

Jaken came crashing with a hoard of at least one hundred demons. They were all big and each one uglier then the first.

"It is time for your training." He said to Jordan. Then he turned to the demons. "This human has murdered your comrades and disgraced your names. Kill her." He said darkly.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Jordan screamed. "You told me to!" but she found that Sesshomaru was no longer there but perched on a tree branch observing the scene below. "You jerk! Why did you tell them that?" She yelled to him. She was about to go on but there was a shift in the air and Jordan turned to find, just her luck, they we all looking at her with murderous looks and then after a second of staring they yelled then charged at her.

Jordan was getting tired. The demons were not hard to take down but there were so many of them the task was getting tedious, making it worse Sesshomaru had taken it upon himself to yell at her at every mistake she made, making her leave her focus resulting in cuts and gashes everywhere, then Sesshomaru telling her not to lose focus. 'Bastard, bastard, bastard! If I ever finish here he's so dead.' She though.

"Loosen your hold on your sword!" he yelled. Jordan did so and swung at the nearest demon. Cutting it all the way though. At first the sight of doing that had bothered her, but it had been hours and she was fed up and didn't care anymore.

Jordan looked for the next one to find that there was only one left.

'Thank God' she thought to herself. But this demon seemed different than all the others. It was a close to looking human as they could come. If not for the huge design on its forehead Jordan would have never known. She also took into account the long yellow hair, something that was not commonly found in the past, at least the text books said so. This demon did not run at her like all the others did. This on kept its distance from her observing her. Then it spoke.

"Well done Jordan." It said almost mockingly.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, we've been waiting for you for some time, but I must say your arrival was sooner then we had expected. But that doesn't matter now, you're here."

"What are you rambling about?" Jordan asked.

"Come now Jordan, you wouldn't want to come off rude when our ruler has been waiting to see you for 17 years now," Still mocking her.

"Why would anyone want to see me, and how did you know I was coming?"

"Hmm you do ask a lot of questions, never mind though, come with me Jordan the others are waiting."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She spat.

"Oh? Well that is just too bad. I guess I will have to force you then." He said in a singsong voice.

"What?..." Jordan did not get to finish her train of thought when the creature let out so much spiritual pressure she fell to her knees gasping for air.

Sesshomaru was interested in this creature that stood just at the edge of the clearing. It was strong, he could sense that but what he could not understand was what type of power it was. It was strong, pure, but yet is had a tint of human in it. Now that he looked at the creature closer he noticed that it was in fact human. Just one with so much demon energy entwined in within it, it seemed to become a demon. The creature did not notice him there, and Sesshomaru was sure that it would cause no threat to him or that human, but when it released its spiritual pressure, even he was caught off guard. Recovering quickly he glanced at Jordan to find her on her knees looking like she had been hit in the face with a club. The creature walked up to her and bent down. He grabbed her by the arm and lifted her up so that she was standing. But he did not release his pressure in the air. Then the human seemed to cut the air, causing a rip, it was black and it was moving, more like swarming. The creature was about to walk in when Sesshomaru stepped in front of him.

"Well, I was hoping you would be here Lord Sesshomaru." He said.

"My name is Kanji." He said.

**How'd you like? Awsome, Horrible. Please share! R&R flames are welcome cause they help me critic my writing!**


	8. Jigokumon

**A/N: here ya go! the next chapter in my story.**

"We have also been waiting for you Lord Sesshomaru." Kanji said

"Release the human." Sesshomaru growled.

"Hm, but if I did that then I would not be able to complete my mission. If you want her back so badly then you must follow on our own accord." Kanji said. Then he put one leg and arm into the rip, taking the struggling Jordan with him.

When Jordan's skin touched the rip, it felt as if her skin was being ripped off, then having something bit at the exposed layers underneath. She let out a blood curdling scream, but the pain was too much and she passed out.

Kanji looked down at her and smirked. "Not to worry Jordan it will stop soon." But before he could make his way all the way through the rip Sesshomaru grabbed his neck and yanked him backwards, flinging him against a tree. Before Kanji went flying he had dropped Jordan and now her whole left side was inside the rip. He went to go and get her out, but when his hand touched the rip he too felt as if all the skin on his right arm was being eaten away. He quickly grabbed Jordan then took about a minute to study the rip itself. It was swarming because it was Vashta Nerada, piranhas of the air. Sesshomaru looked down to find that his hand had multiple bit marks that bore deep down, causing his who arm to be covered in blood. He glanced over to Jordan to find her entire left side had bit marks also but her clothes were catching most of the blood. He placed her so that she was leaning against a nearby tree. Then he turned to find Kanji on his feet and drawing his sword. Sesshomaru did the same, pulling Bakusaiga out of its sheath.

They both attacked at the same time, Kanji's speed matching Sesshomaru's. Their swords collided, Sesshomaru stepped right and swung Bakusaiga upward, causing electricity and lightning to spill out of the tip. "Bakusaiga" he roared. Then send the attack flying at Kanji.

"Hashasuru" he mumbled under his breath. Because of Bakusaiga's power and the shear force that Hashasuru created there was a loud explosion in the middle of the two attacks. When the smoke clouds cleared it could be seen that Sesshomaru and Kanji were fighting in the middle Kanji swung his sword just before Sesshomaru could counter it, causing Sesshomaru to get a cut stretching from the top of his cheek down to his nose.

Kenji smirked. "This fight holds not interest to me. But mock my words I will get Jordan and her Jigokumon. Till next time." With that he opened a rip and disappeared though.

When Kanji was gone Sesshomaru sheathed his sword. Then he turned, hearing a rattling behind him. He found that Jordan's sword, which she had been fighting with, was rattling fiercely.

Sesshomaru looked at his hand. The bite marks had disappeared as soon as the rips had, which in turn disappeared with that human Kanji. Jordan had healed too. Of course the blood was still there. The human was probably going to freak out. So Sesshomaru hoped she stayed unconscious for a little while longer.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru yelled. There was rustling from a distance, and the little imp showed up from behind a bush.

"Yes, milord?"

"Go and find the human's sword. It was blown away in the battle."

"What do you know about Jigokumon?" Toutousai asked.

"Jigokumon is a hell gate it can call upon hell's darkest and evilest creatures. Why do you ask such?" Sesshomaru stated.

"You take the name to literally." Toutousai said in an old voice. "Yes, Jigokumon is a hell gate, but it is also a type of sword. The creator only made a couple. From what you told me I figure that Jordan has one of these swords. You must be wary of it though. It takes an extremely strong soul to even so much a hold one without the sword eating you body and soul. Not even you could hold on to the sword for very long without it trying to consume you as well. While Jordan is in this time it will become very hard for her to keep the sword at bay. That is why I gave you that sword to give to her. The blade is made from a fallen star that fell on this earth over a century ago. When it landed I took a part of it before it could burn away and kept it for a circumstance just as this, its name is Rakka enjeru, and it will serve as a counterbalance to help keep Jigokumon at bay. But she must wish this to happen, otherwise Rakka enjeru will be of no use to her other than another weapon.

When Jaken returned Jigokumon was in his hand, he walked over to where Sesshomaru stood and gave the sword to him. Sesshomaru studied the sword, nothing seemed abnormal about it. Then he decided to unsheathe the sword. As soon as he did the world around him went black. He also saw a red gate that behind it you could see flames reaching there fingers to burn anything they could touch. There were guards at the front of the gate. They looked so demented that even he, the Lord of the Western Lands, felt his skin crawl and stomach churn. Their faces, old worn white sheets stained with yellow. Eyes that pushed all the way back into the skull, dead black that were filled with anger and bloodlust. Razor sharp teeth, which hid behind lips that were nearly erased from the face. Their arms were long and lean, and so transparent you could almost see right though the veins, that no longer served any purpose. When they caught site of Sesshomaru in a flash they were mere feet away from him. Another flash and their razor sharp teeth were protruding and there dark eyes were tearing at Sesshomaru's very soul. Eyes showing him the terrors that cross every world and every death. Ones that even the monsters in our own dreams fear. They yearned to tear him apart and they were going to succeed, whether Sesshomaru could stop them or not.

Jaken watched his master in distress. As soon as his lord pulled the blade from the sheath his face when sheet white, and anyone around could plainly see the distress that was evident in his usually cold eyes. The only thing that Jaken could think of doing was getting that sword away from his master. Grabbing the long sheath that lay on the ground, he trust it one the blade then yanked it out of his lord's frozen hand.

As soon as the Jigokumon had been yanked away the guards disappeared, the gate faded and slowly Sesshomaru was brought back to his own world. He let out his breath that he did not realize that he had been holding. Then he went to sit against a tree. His entire body was shaking, but after commanding himself to stop realized that it was not him shaking it was Tenseiga. Tenseiga was shaking so hard that it seemed like it was trying to distance itself from Jigokumon. Not that Sesshomaru blamed it, though he would never say he hated that human's sword. The power it held made him feel uneasy. His eyes made their way from the cruised sword, which the unconscious Jaken held, to Jordan.

'How is this human unaffected by this force? She even used it to kill but it seemed almost asleep.' He thought. But then it hit him. The day prior the sword began to glow, because it had been awakened. But it stayed at bay until he grabbed it because his demonic power caused it to stir. Since Jordan's demon power was asleep it didn't stir the sword itself.

Soon Jordan began to stir. Jolting up after remembering the prior events she took a look around, Kanji was no longer there to her relief. But it was also night. 'How long was I asleep?' She found her sword lying at her feet in the sleeping imp's hands. 'Hn? Well maybe he's not so bad after all." She thought. She then looked to her side to find Sesshomaru sitting against a tree. He was gazing at the stars above. They looked like big fire flies that covered a big black blanket.

"The heavens say that there is a storm on its way." Sesshomaru said.

"How can you tell?" she asked.

"The way that their light is dimmed yet it is a perfectly clear night."

"I hope that you're wrong, otherwise we will be soaked through."

"This Sesshomaru is never wrong."

"Crap." Jordan turned back to the sky. She lived in the city most of her life so she had never really seen the stars, out here they were huge. She now understood why people would grab there telescopes and run for the country when there was a clear night. The stars were aw inspiring.

"Girl, tell me has your sword ever reacted oddly?" Sesshomaru asked randomly.

"What do you mean by oddly?"

"Obviously not." That was all he said for a while. "Get some rest, we leave in the morning.

"Hey, Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?"

"Never mind" Sesshomaru was about to ask her anyway but decided against it.

When Jordan was finally able to get back to sleep she had a frightening dream. She was surrounded by darkness, and in front of her was a gate. When she looked at it flashes of death and cruelty flashed before her. When that finally stopped Jordan found frightening and grotesque figures before her. Eyes dark abysses and skin broken chalk, teeth razors. They seemed ready to attack, but it never came. Then they spoke.

"Welcome, ye who wields us. We hunger from eons of dormancy. Give us blood, give us flesh, if you cannot yours will suffice." They all said together in malevolent raspy, sharp voices.

"Who are you?" She asked frightened out of her mind.

"We are the guards of Jigoku. Our name is Jigokumon, we are your sword."

**A/N: Ok! whew that was supprisingly really hard to wright! It was hard to get Jigoku to look like what i wanted, it still doesnt fit right but i cant think of anyother way. Ohh and since its spring break for me there will be more chapters coming up! ive got two more ready to go, i jsut got to type them! but that might tak a while cause i dont like the next chapter so im putting one in between it. so really 3 more in one week! wow its the end of the world as we know it! Special thanks go to Lerryn for faithfully reviewing on EVERY chapter! which is totally amazing thanks soo much, you get a cookie. your better then my friends who i think have reviewed ONCE!!! anyway thanks for reading and review!**


	9. Pizza

**A/N: here you go! ok just to warn you this was the chapter i added to make it flow alittle better and to shape the story better so bare with me!**

After Jordan's nightmare she had no dreams. When morning came clouds filled the sky. 'Damn he was right' she thought miserably. 'Now I'm going to get soaked through.'

"Human."

"Fluffy?" Sesshomaru glared at her. Jordan cracked up.

"Sorry I couldn't help it, but that's what you get for calling me that. What's up?" Sesshomaru continued to glare.

"The storm will begin in a half hour. There is a cave 3 miles west of here. We will take shelter there." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, better idea" Sesshomaru glared. It went unnoticed. "Why don't we go to my era and wait it out there?" She pleaded. "Please just until the storm lets up. I'll even show you how to open a door. And if it's not raining there I could show you around my era. Please?"

"Girl, stop your pleading, it is unpleasant to hear. We will go to your era simply because I wish to find out why there are no demons there."

"What no demons? Lord Sesshomaru how is that possible? What kind of place do you live in girl?" Jaken asked.

"It's called the 21st century. There are probably no demons around because they were so annoying that they were killed off during World War Two."

"The whole world was involved in a war?"

"Oops I probably shouldn't say that it isn't something for you two to worry about for 430 years." Jordan would have continued but the sky produced a large bang. "Wow we better go." Jordan turned and started to walk away.

"You are heading in the wrong direction, unless you wish to go to the cave you better turn around." Sesshomaru said, with a smirk.

"Ah, ha-ha, right," she said while turning around. When they arrived at the tree the sky was almost pitch black, threatening to dump their buckets. Jaken was the first to step through the tree, then Sesshomaru, but Jordan hesitated a moment. She had gotten the feeling like she was being watched, but soon brushed it off and stepped through the tree.

"Hm, how interesting." Kanji said, while watching Jordan and the others disappear though the tree.

Much to Jordan's dread it was raining. As soon as she stepped through she felt the cool liquid hit her lightly on the face. After a spew of curses Jordan blew passed Sesshomaru and Jaken and ran for the house. Jordan did not mind the rain; she just didn't want to get wet. There was no one home but Jordan found the key hidden in the plant next to the door. On the refrigerator there was a note.

_Dear Jordan,_

_Sorry it appears that I am not here when you returned. I had to leave with a friend for the doctor, I will return soon. If you need the car the keys are on the table and the cars in the garage. Be careful it's a stick drive…… _

_Love Grandpa_

"Great" she mumbled under her breath

"What is so great human?" Jaken asked.

"Hm? Oh nothing, so anyone hungry? I think there's some pizza in the fridge if you want."

"I do not eat human food." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh? Well you're a dog demon right?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Problem solved." Jordan ran to the garage then pulled a bag out. 'Its a few months old but it will work.' She thought evilly. Then threw it to Sesshomaru's head, he caught it with ease. She then put three slices of pizza in the microwave.

"Human what is this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hm? That's dog food, the kibbles and bits kind, my grandfather's dog used to eat it all the time." The look on Sesshomaru's face was sent Jordan roaring with laughter.

"It smells like shit." Sesshomaru stated.

"Probably tastes like it too. My recommendation don't eat it." The microwave binged. Jordan turned and grabbed the slices, then handed them to Sesshomaru and Jaken. "Here have some real food." For awhile they just stared at the pizza. Jaken was the bravest and took the first bite. Jordan watched his eyes glaze over.

"Yum, human it's good."

Jordan rolled her eyes. "What did I tell you? It's real food." She glanced at Sesshomaru, noticing the uneaten pizza. "Come on Sesshy, don't be a wus." Determine to show this girl that he was not a 'wus' he took a bit. Jordan saw a flicker of wonder then back to the usual nothing. "Well?"

"It's suitable"

Jordan smiled "Good then ill heat the rest up." 'Now I owe my grandpa a pizza, god that old man needs to learn to cook. I guess I better run to the store before I leave.' She walked over to the table and picked up the keys. "I'll be back in a few. Don't break anything!" She called over her shoulder.

"And where is it that you're going without this Sesshomaru's permission?" Sesshomaru asked now in front of her.

"Who cares about permission I don't have to ask, not from you. I'm going to the store." Sesshomaru just stared. 'Guess the only thing he got out of that was I'm not listening to you' Jordan smirked. "Do you want to come?"

Jordan literally had to yank away Bakusaiga and Tenseiga from Sesshomaru.

"I told you already you bastard you can't bring them." She yelled while having a tug-a-war match with Sesshomaru.

"Why would This Sesshomaru have to leave his swords behind when there is potential danger out there?" he yelled back.

"Because the really only dangerous thing out there is getting hit by a car or getting shot. But that I promise will not happen. But if you bring the swords the getting shot just might happen because you will definitely piss off the cops." Jordan hollered.

Jordan just laughed and laughed when Sesshomaru tried to open this door. "You have a real door problem don't you?" she laughed.

"Wah, he's taking the whole car moving by itself really well. Darn I had hoped for a better reaction. But she could tell by the way that he was pushing himself against the seat that it still shocked him that the car moved.

When they got out of the store Jordan swore that if Sesshomaru ever came back to the future that she was going to keep him at her house or better yet she's going to cut down that damn tree so no one could get through!

FLASHBACK

"Ok Sesshomaru, remember, there are not demons here. So you can't growl, attack, or dare I say it, turn your eyes red in front of them!" Jordan told him, but Sesshomaru wasn't really listening. As soon as they got to the door the first catastrophe happened. Jordan forgot to mention that the doors opened themselves, so Sesshomaru was trying to open them, and since he was trying to do that the sensor went off and so the doors were trying to close.

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru stop it." She yanked on his hair. He pulled away just so that he could glare at Jordan murderously. Once the doors opened they were confronted by an angry looking manager. "Ah, sorry, Sir. This is my cousin he's from the deep country so he's not used to this kind of electronical stuff." The man just walked off muttering something under his breathe about teens today and there lack of respect.

"Why did you tell the man that I was your cousin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Its just easier that way, they don't ask as many questions. Unlike you."

Jordan navigated the store trying to find the pizza. 'Why can't these stores be set up the same way all the time?' she complained to herself.

Check out line; second catastrophe.

"Wow, check him out, he's hot!" One girl said to another.

"Yeah, look at his hair it's so awesome!"

"Totally, perfect!"

'What is wrong with these females? Can't they tell that they are saying this aloud and that I can here them.' He thought to himself. Jordan was seething, enough said.

"What's with that girl that's with him? She looks like the living dead."

"Why would some one like him hag out with her?"

'Just ignore them Jordan, total preps, wow even this place has them.' Then it happened Sesshomaru turned and spoke to them. Jordan could not here what he said but saw that the girl's happy faces turned pale and as soon as he was done speaking to them they were inching to get away. Then they spit. 'Idiot' Jordan thought to herself. She paid for the pizza and started for the door.

"There officer, that's the one." Jordan only wished that they were talking about someone else. She turned around to find the girls accusing finger pointed right at Sesshomaru. 'Aw, crap' "Run" was all she said then took off for the door. Sesshomaru probably got the idea, because soon he was next to her.

"Stop!" the officer yelled.

"Shit, faster." She said.

They made a mad dash out in the parking lot, narrowly missing cars, and sprinted to the car, which was thankfully unlocked, Sesshomaru even managed to get the door opened. Jordan thrust the keys in and pulled the car away. Snickering to herself when she saw the cop still trying to make it across the busy street with out being squished.

"Well that was fun." She said sarcastically, with no reply.

It was late when they decided to go back. The storm was over, and the ground was wet and mushy. They stopped at the cave that Sesshomaru had told them about earlier. They made a fire and Jordan fell asleep instantly. Jaken was asleep too. Sesshomaru just watched the fire; every so often glancing at Jordan's sleeping form.

Around three Jordan woke up. 'Great Jordan, you just had to have all that soda back at the house didn't you.' She said cursing at herself under her breathe. She grabbed her bag and made her way into the forest. Because it was dark she didn't see the maroon eyes watching her.

"Well, well, well, what's a little girly like you doing out here by yourself?"

"I'm not alone" 'Oh nice Jordan, smooth'

"You are now, but don't worry ill take good care of you," the man said. He then lunged at her. Jordan screamed then found herself pinned to the ground, with her arms above her. She new that she was done for, this man had all of his weight on her, she couldn't move, but suddenly all the pressure was gone. It just vanished. Jordan got up. There was a horrible yelling nose then something moved. She tensed but then saw white hair in the moon light. Sesshomaru, he had saved her. Jordan felt her eyes well up with tears but she hardly cared. She ran to where Sesshomaru was and put her arms around him, while trying to get her eyes to stop. "You will not find the comfort you seek here." He said anger still in his tone. But Jordan knew that it was not toward her.

"I know. Thank you Sesshomaru, thank you." She said gratefully.

"You're not hurt are you?" even he was shocked by what he said. This human, this girl was getting to him just like Rin had. Jordan merely shook her head, then removing her arms from him. "Come, we will go back together." He said. When they reached the cave Jordan sat down. "I have business to take care of; I will be back by noon." And with that he disappeared into the night.

"Hm. Very interesting." Kanji said.

**A/N: TADA! what did you think? Reviews please and flames are cool too. the next chapter will be out soon!**


	10. Red Eyes

**IMORTANT NOTICE!: this is a different chapter ten if you dont read it then you will not under stand the later chapter if it continues.**

**A/N: hello everyone. i know that this is really late and i am so sorry about that. its been hard with the way that i had the story going and i just had to change it. i hope that this is better and that you like it. i dont know if im going to continue this story because it is not how i wanted it to be and it seems alittle boring to me and the story line is soo ruff that i think its horrible. idk tell me what you think. should i discontinue this story or should i continue? **

**~EnJoy~**

"So tell me again, Kanji, why did you fail your task I assigned you?" asked a deep voice from the shadows. The room that the two spoke was one that was lit by a single chandelier, the room was the color of the earth. Through the shadows you could see the dark silhouette of an old man, the chandelier shifted and you could see the man's face. Old, there were wrinkles all over his face, ones that came from old age and ones that were once old scars. His eyes were blue, the brightest, that could see your soul. His hair was nearly gone but it was still there in patches. If it were not for this man's evil presence, and the horrible, horrible mocking smile on his face, this man could be considered one of those old fellows that you would just adore because of there demeanor and the fact because, well lets face it some old people are just pleasant to be around. Just not now, not this old man, everything in his presence reeked of greed and desire.

"My apologies Sir. It seems that I underestimated Sesshomaru, and overestimated the human girl Jordan. If you let me explain I have a plan to draw Sesshomaru away and leave Jordan all alone. I think we would most benefit if we had them lose trust in one another. Have them turn on each other. I think our best I idea is to send out Julian." Kanji replied kneeling on the ground with his right arm raised slightly above his bowed head.

"Hm… since you usually carry out your duties without fail I will let this one pass with but a warning that if this should ever come to pass again then we will no longer need your services."

"Thank you sir and it will never happen again."

"Good then lets hear the extent of your plan.

Jordan did not even attempt to go back to sleep. Dawn was approaching and it would be a waste to just wake up a half hour later. She grabbed her brush from her bag and ran it through her hair. With the amount of knots she was surprised that there was even any hair left on her head. Subconsciously she remembered what had happened after Sesshomaru had saved her.

_Sesshomaru had led her back to the cave. Jordan sat down next to the fire, not realizing how cold she was. "Thank you, Sesshomaru." she whispered. She saw him give a slight nod. Then he spoke._

"_I have business to attend to. Wait here if you wish." Then he left like a flash._

Jordan didn't min all that much. At least he wasn't just leaving her here. Here eyes glanced down at her sword. She hadn't given it much thought, but now her mind was wondering. Deciding to risk it she picked it up. Nothing, not even a thump of the scabbard. "Great I must be losing it, scared of a sword, come on get a grip girl." She scolded herself aloud. Jaken, who was sleeping on the cave floor a few meters away with a bubble coming out of his nose, shifted then fell asleep again. She snickered, 'Maybe I'm too harsh on him.' She thought. Standing up she walked to the mouth of the cave. She new that there was a stream near by, fore they passed it on their way her. She stepped carefully passed the jagged rocks that surrounded the cave and toward the stream. It took awhile but Jordan eventually found it. Kneeling down she placed her hands in the stream. It was slightly warm so she cupped her hands and splashed the water on her face scrubbing the dirt off her face. She then drank until she had the hiccups. Smiling at her reflection she got up to go back and wait for Sesshomaru to get back. Nearing the cave Jigokumon started to vibrate and make a loud screeching noise. Jordan froze, in partial fear and confusion.

Sesshomaru hurried through the forest. 'That stupid human. Her sword is reacting, that fool at this rate she will attract every demon in this area.' He thought. The sword pulsed again this time he could feel the evil pulsating. Any demon within hundreds of miles would have felt that. And every single one of them would want that power for themselves. 'Stupid girl, don't do anything foolish.'

Jordan flipped. Not only had dozens of demons come out of no where, but she felt her sword pulse happily, like it was a good thing or something. 'What' she thought helplessly. "Why are you all here?" She yelled, knowing that it really would do her no good except stall for a second or two. She was surprised when one answered her.

"Girl, give me your sword, it possesses great power, hand it over and I might let you die painlessly." He bellowed. She saw all the others smile in agreement.

"So either way I'm going to die is that what you mean to say?" She asked.

"I guess you could say that," it replied then lunged toward her. Jordan sidestepped causing the demon to fall on its face.

"Wow you're slow." She stated. The demon growled at her. Then lunged for her again, but this time it was ready for her to dodge and bent down and struck at her feet. Jordan jumped, higher then she was used to, causing her to lose her balance a little. 'Come to think of it, it wasn't he who was slow it was me who was faster, a lot faster.' She thought, while righting herself. She then noticed that her sword was glowing red. 'What?' she thought frightened. But she would not have time to think on it because she was attacked again, this time by two demons at once. Not giving thought to the mysterious glowing Jordan drew her sword pointing it at her adversaries. 'Their moving awful slow,' she thought. She stepped to the opening and swept her sword in a semi-circle, cutting both demons deeply before they had even taken a step. She watched as time speed up again and saw them fall to there knees and then to the ground dead. 'Don't demons have healing powers, that wound was deep but not enough to kill a demon, their healing powers should have saved them. Is there something wrong with these two?' She thought, and then noticed that the other demons there were just as confused. There confusion was gone in a flash though as they all approached her. Slowly this time, not wanting to end up like the two below them. Jordan backed away. But something stopped her. Her sword started to glow that ominous red again then she had control of her body again. It didn't want her to back down; no it wanted her to fight. Smirking she agreed. She had already started, what was the point in stopping now? But something inside her was protesting, telling her that this was not what she wanted that it was her sword taking over. But Jordan ignored it. These demons threatened her, so it was a battle they wanted, it was a battle they were going to get.

When Sesshomaru arrived he tensed. There had been a battle here; there was blood everywhere and many caucuses on the ground. Jordan was standing in the middle of the field, or at least he thought it was Jordan. Her scent had changed drastically, but you could still tell it was her. He approached her from behind his guard tighter then usual. Jordan sensed him, turned and growled. Her eyes were red, her aura reeked of bloodlust, but as soon as she saw that it was Sesshomaru her eyes returned to blue, and that bloodlust he was sensing was gone as well. "Human! You will explain what happened here!" he ordered. Jordan turned.

When Jordan turned around to the voice that called to her she was brought back to her senses. Everything that had just happened had been a haze to her, like she was just watching it happen, not actually doing it herself. But it felt good to her, like she was letting free of the chains that told her not to hold back.

"Human, you will stop what ever it is that reeks of bloodlust that comes from your person." She heard Sesshomaru yell at her. 'Her eyes turned red again,' Sesshomaru thought, he then saw the sword that started to glow that same color red. 'So it is that sword which gives off that scent.' He thought.

Jordan then realized what those chains were, they were her humanity, when she broke them before she had lost control of her mind and killed all those demons without any remorse or hesitation, it was that sword in her hands doing. 'That sword is evil,' she thought then at that very instant she saw a dark face with black eyes that were pushed to the inside of its head, and a smile that was full of razor teeth. Jordan was terrified. But then it disappeared. Jordan dropped her sword, not wanting to come in contact with that face of evil again.

Sesshomaru could smell the fear that washed over her at that instant. It was so great that he sensed the evil around. He watched her drop the sword that held that power, in fear of it and respect at the same time. 'She is smart to respect that sword, it could easily kill her, and yet it does not. Why?" he thought to himself. Then he noticed Jordan shaking, out of fear he was certain, but it was not something he would consider a weakness, no that was not a weakness. "Jordan," He said in a monotone voice. He saw her flinch then she looked up at him. "We are leaving come," he finished. She hesitated for a minute then started to follow. She stopped and he saw her turn and pick up her sword carefully like it would attack her at any minute. She sheathed it, and it felt as it the air had been lifted and cleaned, it was less evil it was noticeable that Jordan's aura cleansed as well. She seemed more herself, but still shaken.

**A/N: i think that this is much better and i can work with it more if i decide to continue it, plz tell me if you liked it or not, and if i should just quit or not. Thanks!**


	11. fireworks

**A/N: ok well if you didnt read the new chapter ten then this one will be very confusing! so go back and read it! i have decide to keep this story going. and i will do my best not to make sesshomaru so occ but its hard! ohh well you'll get what you get. OMG to uploads in a row! wow you people are lucky! its the end of the world! i am sorry that i dont update often i will try harder!**

**~Enjoy~**

"That sword must have been Jigokumon. The one that I saw in my dream, only now that horrible nightmare is becoming reality." She thought solemnly as the group continued on their journey to nowhere. Jordan didn't dare ask though, if anything else had happened earlier sure, but she was still shocked at what she did, killing all those demons, but more of not being able to control herself while doing it.

After a while they came across a village, Sesshomaru was trying to move around it but Jordan didn't catch on.

"Hey Sesshomaru can we go into that village, I'm starving!" She complaint.

"Stupid human, why would we go into that pathetic human village?" Jaken yelled at her.

"Shut up frog face, I wasn't talking to you! Come on Sesshomaru, at least let me run through and ill meet you on the other side."

Sesshomaru just turned and walked away from her. "Do as you wish, this Sesshomaru does not care." He said then disappeared.

"Come on. We're back to the This Sesshomaru this and This Sesshomaru that. I know it's you, you retard. She yelled after him. Then noticing the odd looks she was getting from the villagers that were passing by the entrance. "He he, um sorry I'm a bit tired today so I sort of started to daydream a little and….." she rambled. They just shook their heads, muttered something about a maniac girl entering the village and walked away. "What ever. Come on foggy lets go!" She chanted and walked into the village. Not hearing the little sad voice mumbling about being left behind with a human AGAIN!

While passing through the village she noticed that it was a thriving one. There were shops every where and everything was colorful. "What's the occasion? She asked one of the shop venders.

"There's going to be a festival tonight to celebrate the longest day of the year!" He said.

"A festival, are there going to be any fireworks?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course what kind of festival would it be without them?" Jordan agreed and walked off. She grabbed some food from a vendor while she was paying for the food someone came up and whispered in her ear. '_Your mother is hear, she is waiting for you."_ Turning around that instant she found no one behind her. Shrugging it off she walked toward the other side of the village where Sesshomaru was hopefully waiting. Once reaching the doors she had a wonderfully brilliant idea!

Sesshomaru was actually waiting outside the village. Well no he wasn't waiting he was walking away and he was getting very far when Jordan finally spotted him.

"Hey Sesshomaru guess what?" she yelled excitedly when she caught up to him.

"Here it comes," Sesshomaru thought, knowing what she was going to ask.

"There's a festival tonight and I know that you will not enter the village but do you think that we could stay nearby and see the fireworks?" she asked.

"No," he replied flatly.

"Why not?" she fired back

"This Sesshomaru does not need to explain himself to a human like you." He relied coolly.

"Oh I get it. You're scared of them! Aw its ok I know your doggie ears pick up on noises better then we do. I understand it's just too much for you, a great dog demon, to handle." She said. Then she realized what she said. Glancing over at Sesshomaru she could see the anger rolling off him. "Oh shit," was all she said then she took off running for her life.

Poor old Jaken watched the whole thing. 'That wench! She actually said that. I can't believe it.' His mouth fell open he did not bother to right himself. He was too shocked. He felt Lord Sesshomaru anger and cringed, thankful that it was not at him. The girl cursed and took off. Jaken watched or rather heard his lord growl menacingly at the girl as she fled for her life and took off after her, not forgetting to stomp on him in the process.

Jordan ran for her life. 'Oh my god I'm dead. I didn't mean to say that. But it's too late now I just got to keep on running and hope he doesn't catch up, before I can think of something to do." She thought franticly. A few minutes later she came to a fast dead halt five feet from the forest line was... "A cliff?" she said screamed in horror. "Who the hell builds there village next to a cliff?" she yelled. She dared to look over the edge. "Holy hell! That is so high I better find another path quick of else…" Too late. Sesshomaru emerged from the forest. His anger only heightened due to the fact that she ran. "H-Hi Sesshomaru… what brings you here?" she asked pathetically only to have him growl at her, making her back up a step, right to the cliffs edge. She let out a squeak. Glancing over the edge and back at Sesshomaru she spoke again. "Can we talk about this somewhere else other than at the edge of a cliff?" She then felt a hand around her neck and her body rise. Instinctively she raised her hands to try to pry open his grasp, with no luck there, he was really mad. "Please?" she tired, knowing that that wouldn't work, she was surprised.

"Why shouldn't I? You, a pathetic human who can't even control her own sword. You have been disrespectful; my promise is no longer feasible for your week is up." His grip around her neck tightened causing her to gasp for air.

'Not yet. I have to find her, she needed me, I have to find my mother!' she thought with a new found determination.

'_Good Jordan Good' _a razor sharp voice spoke. _'Allow me to assist you' _it spoke again. Jordan felt that same power again, but this time she was in control. And she would not waist that time for she could feel that it was limited.

Sesshomaru was going to drop her, he was about to let go when the girls eyes opened. But they were not that blue color anymore. They were red again. Jordan's hands started to glow that same color red he watched as she lifted her hand and brought it down on his forearm. As soon as it made contact with his skin there was a feeling of fire, a fire that as instantaneous and destroyed everything that it touched. Instinct caused him to let go of her fully and retract his arm.

Jordan felt herself fall and that power that she had used drain away. That little life saver that we all have called instinct told her body to reach out her arms and grab hold of something. Lucky for her she managed to grab the side. Her arms felt like she had ripped them out of there places then shoved them forcefully back into them, but she dare not let go. Reaching her other hand she grabbed the ledge with both hands so now she was dangling from that same ledge, and it wasn't going to hold long. Taking in a big breathe she looked below her.

"Wow that's a far fall." She whispered to herself. But she then noticed a small ledge 5-8 feet down. 'If I could land on that, I might be able to get out of this.' She thought. 'Since I know that Sesshomaru isn't going to help me at all. Hell he's probably laughing his butt off right now. That jerk would step on my hands if he thought it wasn't beneath him.' She thought.

While that was the quiet opposite of what was happening. Sesshomaru stared at his for arm. Without his demon abilities he might have lost the control over that arm. Not something he wanted. But that jolt knocked him back into his calm demeanor. He was still angry at Jordan but he realized that not enough to kill her, and he had almost done just that except the only thing that demons and humans share, instinct. He walked over to the ledge at where she was holding on and right before he could grab her she let go.

"Fool" he thought, but then he heard a thump and a grunt, looking back over he saw that the girl had landed on a ledge.

Jordan then looked up, she noticed that Sesshomaru was standing there watching her. "What? Did you really just think that I would let you kill me?" she called up to him.

Ignoring her he asked, "And how do you plan to get up from there?"

"…" Sesshomaru smirked. But then he noticed that she had started to climb her way back up. Sure enough in a mater of seconds she was standing next to him with a triumphant smirk on her face. "By climbing." She replied simply. "Now I have something to say." She said, the smirk gone.

It was getting late. But Jordan didn't care. After she apologized she told Sesshomaru about her mother, and how she had a feeling that she was here. And she was going to search for her. Whether it was by herself or with his assistance. Sesshomaru didn't say anything but she could tell he was listening.

"What is your mother like?" Jordan asked randomly gazing off into the orange horizon.

Sesshomaru thought before answering that one. "She's an Inu demon like myself. A very proud woman, and likes to show it." That was all he said, Jordan knew that, that was all the information she could squeeze out for now.

"Now human I believe that it is my turn to ask a question." He said. This caught Jordan off guard. "Why is it that you are near my person, when just minutes ago I was trying to kill you?"

Jordan smiled, "I trust you," was all that she said.

"I could kill you right this second."

"I know, but you haven't and I don't really think you could, not that your not capable its just that I don't think you could bring yourself to do it." She finished.

'She's a fool.' He thought to himself. 'But she's right, much to my dislike.'

The sun disappeared behind the horizon and the fireworks started.

They were in a yellow room filled with windows. To a view of the lake that lay below.

"I see" said a female voice. "So she now knows of that person's existence here?"

"Yes, and she intends to try to make contact with that person. Also in her company is Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands."

"Hm. This should be interesting." The woman said turning around. "Good work Jillian."

**A/N: and i would like to thank lerryn agian for being so suppotive! **


	12. Jillian

**A/N: All right! chapter 12 is finnaly up...... I AM SO SORRY!!! there's no excuse to why i havent updated but i hope that this one will be longer. I had hit a writers block, i had no idea what i wanted to do with the story. Now i have my plot in place, and the story will start twisting folks! Hopefully i'll have the next chapter up soon. Please forgive me if i dont. High School is proveing to be alot harder then i can handle and i've had a hard time ajusting. so hopefully im back on track! **

Jordan and Sesshomaru left the village the next day. Sesshomaru had agreed to search for Jordan's mother with her, under the condition that she did what he said. Jordan threw a fit, but finally agreed. "_Damn it all, why did I say yes to him!_" she yelled to herself, in her head. "_I can already seeing this deal turning into a disaster!_' They had left the village to wander around and try to find information on her mother. '_Wander around like a bunch of lost hobos, is more like it._' She growled. They had found no information on her mother what so ever and Jordan was about ready to call it quits. '_But you can't do that Jordan, this is your mother, you don't give up on family_.' So on they trudged.

After a few days of traveling they came upon a field of crops. "Hey look over there!" Jordan shouted! "There's a village!" this making her very happy.

"Look closer human that is a demon village and it's being destroyed as we speak. It's being burnt to the ground and by humans no less." Sesshomaru sounded irritated, but turned in the other direction and started off.

Jordan jogged and caught up with him. "Humans are doing that? But I thought that humans were afraid of demons?"

"Your answer is in your question. If humans fear something they will destroy it. It's as simple as that." He answered. Jordan had turned back to the village. "It is none of our concern Jordan," he finished. "Keep moving."

Jordan was about to follow when she heard the screams. Screams that made her blood freeze, and every inch of her being loathe her own race. The children, they were even killing children. Sesshomaru looked to see why she had stopped. He saw that she was shaking, and that her aura was turning dark with anger. "Human, we move on do not…"

"No!" She roared back, and took off in the direction of the village. Jordan wasn't sure what she was doing but she sure as hell knew that she wasn't going to abandon them.

When she arrived in the village there were already bodies littering the ground and buildings burning. It was like walking into an oven. There were screams coming from the burning buildings further in. Jordan knew that the people in the buildings closer to her were already dead. She raced up the streets, but every building she checked the people had either fled or were burnt alive. "No, one person, I have to at least save one person." She said earnestly. Running down another pathway she came upon a house that was just beginning to burn. She rammed down the door, and started to look for life inside the house. This house was odd though, it was deserted. She then heard a rustling noise toward the back. She made her was swiftly over there to find a demon child hiding behind a door way.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" she called to the boy. He looked at her with fear in his eyes and tried to get further away from her, but Jordan grabbed his arm. "I'm not going to hurt you I promise. I'm trying to help you. Please, we have to leave before this building collapses." She pleaded with the boy till he finally took her hand and they both ran for the door. Once out side they hurried to the edge of the village, trying to escape the smoke, which was suffocating them. But on their way they ran into some of the humans who were destroying the village. Jordan pushed the boy behind her as they tried to pass by them unnoticed. They had no such luck.

"Hey you! Where do you think your going missy? Oh look, you brought a little demon with you! How nice, we can kill it without having to look for it!" A man boomed. The three other thugs turned around to face them. They all had huge clubs with spikes on the end of them; they looked ready to swing them at any instant. Jordan unsheathed Rakka enjeru, knowing that using Jigokumon would only cause trouble here. "

"Back off," she growled, getting into a fighting stance.

"What? Why wench do you protect a demon! You blood traitor!" One yelled.

"I don't go around slaughtering innocence and children!" She answered then lunged at the group. Jordan had to admit these thugs were pathetic. She had knocked them all down within a minute. "Pathetic," she spat. Then turned to the demon boy, "come on, let's go. I don't feel like running into more of those bastards." The boy nodded. They were able to make it out of the village safely without another fight.

They stopped at the top of a hill, to catch their breath. Between coughs, because of the smoke, the boy asked. "Why… did you… help me? I'm a demon… don't humans hate… demons?"

"I guess… most do… but… I really don't care. Everyone has a life… who am I… to judge… whose better?" She answered. Jordan then noticed that the boy she saved wasn't really a boy. He was probably the same age as Sesshomaru, no a little younger. She guessed that through the smoke she couldn't tell.

"I see you managed to not get yourself killed human," came a voice from the other side of the hill. Sesshomaru.

"Shut… up," She wheezed, she had breathed in to much smoke. It was hard for her to breathe.

"Here," Sesshomaru held up a jug for her to take.

"What is it," she asked.

"Just take it." He sounded annoyed, and a little worried. Jordan took the jug and took a sip. Swallowed some but spat the rest back out.

"What the hell was that!" she asked disgusted. It tastes like Mountain due mixed with coffee." (**A/n: trust me it's pretty disgusting)**

Sesshomaru ignored the taste like part. "Your fine," he said then turned around to leave.

"Like hell I'm fine!" but she noticed that she could breathe normally. She gave the jug to the demon kid. He took a sip and grimaced, but didn't complain.

"What's your name?" Jordan asked. "Mine's Jordan, and that Popsicle over there is Sesshomaru."

"Jor-Jordan." He tested the name, and then bowed his head a little. "Please allow me to travel with you. I have no where else to go." He begged. Catching Jordan totally surprised.

"Um. Sure I guess. But there's one condition."

"Yes?"

"Your name, and you have to be more, I don't now, hyper!"

"That's two human." Sesshomaru interjected.

"Shut up!" She hollered.

The boy grinned, and then laughed. "That's fine by me! My name's Jillian!"

The group had been traveling together for about two weeks now. Demons would occasionally attack but it was never too much to handle. Jillian had proved to be a lot stronger than either Jordan, or Sesshomaru expected. He could hold his own in a fight. This made Jordan wonder why he was so afraid of the other humans. She figured it was from shock, and just ignored the irking feeling of secrecy. He was a good friend who was clever, and surprisingly good with figuring out abilities. When they encountered demons with different attacks he could analyze them, and then point out to Jordan where their week spot was, making it incredibly easy for Jordan to kill her opponents.

One day curiosity got the better of Jordan and she asked Jillian his age. He looked at her with fake horror.

"You ask horrible questions Jordan! And I thought women would be the most respectful of that question! Asking age is very rude!" He said. Jordan stared at Jillian a moment, taking him seriously, and then burst out laughing. With a snicker Jillian replied. "No worries Jordan, your question holds no offence, I am 56 years old in human years, but in demon years I guess you could say I'm 16.

* * *

'_You're strong enough to fight them yourself._' Jordan started to fume just remembering what the demon/jerk told her. They had been attacked, again, and Sesshomaru let her do all the dirty work, AGAIN! '_I swear that dog's gonna get it!_' She made a grab for Jigokumon, and then stopped. She had been noticing that Jigokumon was becoming harder and harder to control, though she didn't let on about it to Sesshomaru. It would start acting up as soon as a battle started, and it was becoming harder for her to over-power the sword. '_What am I going to do? It's getting stronger each time, there has to be a way to master it._' She thought nervously. '_I know! I'll ask __Jillian__! He said he would meat up with us this afternoon!_' She thought. Instantly becoming happy again!

Jillian had been slipping in and out of their group a lot lately. At first it was once every other day, but it had now become everyday. When Jordan confronted him about it, he just told her that he had business that he had to take care of, and that it would only be for a little while. Jordan, though she wasn't completely convinced, she let it go. Jillian had more than once proved his loyalty, saving her butt while Sesshomaru just smirked, '_the bastard!_' He also showed her a few tricks when fighting, like disarming, and how to quickly come out of a block to attack. He would no what to do, and if he didn't then she would be forced to ask the Popsicle.

When Jillian came back later that day he looked worn out, Jordan decided to wait till later to ask questions. Jordan picked up her pace and walked by Sesshomaru.

"Its odd how we haven't come across any demons in awhile," she said, trying to get him to talk.

"Hn, are you complaining human?" He responded.

"'Corse, not! I was just asking."

After a pause, "It is unlike demons to have not attacked recently, we must be close to…" He stopped halfway through, and didn't seem like he was about to finish.

"Close to what?" She pried.

"It is nothing to concern us." He snapped.

"Fine! God, it's just a question don't lose your head!" she snapped back.

"This Sesshomaru's head is fine,"

Jordan groaned and smacked her forehead. "Idiot" She mumbled under her breath, Sesshomaru herd, and growled.

It was late in the night when Jordan finally got to ask Jillian about her sword. They had decided to stop for the night. Jordan walked over to where Kanji was resting and sat down next to him.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked, pretending to the Popsicle sitting on the other side of the clearing.

"Why would you think there was anything I needed?" she asked surprised.

"You usually stay closer to Lord Sesshomaru, and I don't think he as ever glared at me so much as he is now." He said the last part loudly. Jordan looked up in time to catch the glare, and see him snapped his head in another direction.

Giggling she responded, "you are right, I have a question for you," She told him how it would always act up and try to take full control.

"It's almost as if it's alive, and wants to use me for something," she said.

"That's because it probably does," He said. "Your sword is very old, and is filled with old magic. If I recall Jigokumon means Hell Gate. It could mean that yours has a link to other dark forces or even has one trapped inside. May I see your sword?" He asked.

"Sure," She said, and unsheathed the sword. "Here." She held it up so he could take it.

"I'm sorry Jordan, but I don't think I would be able to handle your sword. I've seen it many times and I don't want to risk it taking over me! Place it on the ground, I'll be able to examine it from their. Let me have a minute to look it over."

Jordan did as she was asked and placed it on the ground. "Doesn't it seem really humid here?" she asked out of the blue.

"Why of corse, we're near a hot spring, well we have been for some time now, didn't Lord Sesshomaru tell you? That's why we haven't been attacked in a while, to much moister clogs up our senses."

"You mean we were in walking distance of a nice warm bath and you didn't tell me?!" She yelled at Sesshomaru, who sent another deathly glare at Jillian.

"Oops, was I not supposed to say anything? Oh dear, Jordan my apologies I have lied to you! This night is just incredibly warm and there is a storm on the way…" he said with a singsong voice.

"Bullshit" Jordan fumed. She stood up, grabbed her bag, but stopped and looked over her shoulder. Jillian got what she was trying to ask and pointed to the right. Jordan nodded and walked in that direction.

"Where are you going human?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Where do you think fuzz brain!?! I'm going to take a bath!" and with that she disappeared from view, headed toward the hot spring.

"So Lord Sesshomaru, why did you not tell Lady Jordan about the hot springs earlier?" Jillian asked innocently.

"…" Sesshomaru glared. "Women take to long bathing, and they always manage to bring trouble when they return."

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru may I ask how you know of this perhaps you…"

"Silence!" Sesshomaru fumed, sending glares that could kill.

Jillian snickered to himself. '_Really these two are so easy to understand. This mission will be simple_.' He was however, interested in the sword that Jordan asked him to look at. He had never expected Jordan, a human, AND a girl, to wield a Jigokumon. There were only ever 12 in existence; they were presumably all destroyed in the Great War a century ago. But he had seen it in battle and there was no mistaking it, Jordan's sword was a Hell Gate, and it was getting stronger.

**A/N: Well there its done! :) Reviews are welcome! Even FLAMES! Feel free to yell at me if you hate the story.... wouldnt blame ya! **


	13. Miroku and Songo

Jordan had been sitting in a very relaxing hot spring, and was currently returning to the camp. "Aw, man that felt wonderful!" she sighed. The springs had calmed her down and she felt like 1 million bucks. On her way back she realized something… she didn't remember the way she came. "Crap, why me? Why does it always have to be me?" she whined. "_Come on Jordan; just do the aura sensing thing Jillian showed you."_ She focused on finding a strong aura, and found on to her left. "Yes! I'm not totally hopeless!" she cheered. However when she arrived it wasn't Sesshomaru or Jillian she found, _"Nope letting me actually find my friends would be so easy, but is anything easy…nope!" _ She thought miserably. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to walk into you camp, I got separated from my group. I'll be leaving now. As she turned to leave she felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her from leaving. Turning around she saw the reason for the delay, and one word passed through her head…"_shit."_

'_She's taking far too long, that human probably got herself lost.' _Sesshomaru thought. He stood up and headed in the direction he could sense her in. Unseen to him Jillian had also stood and followed him with a smirk on his face.

When they arrived where Jordan was, they saw to here amusement a very beat up monk, and a fuming Jordan. She had failed to realize that they had a returned and was still beating up the guy.

"_PERVERT!!" _she screamed at the guy. He had tried to feel her up,_ 'he got what he deserved,' _she thought.

"I see that you have met Miroku," said a bored voice from behind her. Jordan turned to see Sesshomaru enter the clearing.

"You know this perv?" she asked with disgust in her voice.

"Come now my dear," said perv spoke, "I only asked if you would bear my children, is that so wrong?" He asked with fake innocence in his voice.

"Even if that was it there would be no way I would have your children sicko! You probably have tons of STD's if you ask everyone that!" she screamed at him.

"He does seem to ask everyone that, but I assure you that everyone is smart and turns him down." came a female's voice behind the monk. From the woods came a very pretty girl, about Jordan's age, with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Ahh, Sango! It's not what it looks like," a glare stopped him. "Ok so it is what you think, but forgive me my dear she was just so pretty that I couldn't help myself. However do not think that she could every replace you my beautiful companion." Miroku said, trying to cover things up.

"Uh ha, sure." She said with sarcasm, but Jordan could tell that she wasn't really mad. The girl turned to her, "Hello, my name is Sango, and the idiot you just beat up is Miroku." She said with a smile.

"I'm Jordan." She said. "And this is Se." She got cut off.

"Lord Sesshomaru. We haven't seen you since the last battle, I trust you are well." said Miroku.

Sesshomaru gave a curt nod, turned, and walked back to camp.

"Ah, ha-ha, I take it you know each other?" Jordan asked confused.

"We are acquaintances, not really allies, there was a large battle and we fought on the same side." said Sango.

"I see, well it was nice to meet you guys, well sort of, I got to go!" Jordan said chasing after Sesshomaru, so she wouldn't get lost. Miroku and Sango watched her go, and shared a knowing look.

"It seems lord Sesshomaru has found a girl." Miroku said with a grin, earning a smack to the head.

"Let's not forget who this is, he's probably just helping her or something," but in truth Sango agreed with Miroku, maybe Jordan could get through to the Popsicle. She saw the flash of anger in Sesshoamaru's eyes when he saw Miroku. "Maybe," she murmured.

"_Well that proves it. The plan will work perfectly. Now I just need to work to get them closer to one another." _Jillian thought, "Just wait Sesshomaru, you, a great demon will fall." He thought with an evil smirk. He then vanished, allowing himself to return to camp before the two did.

While walking back Jordan ran up to Sesshomaru.

"Hey! What's up?" She asked, trying to get Sesshomaru to speak to her.

"…"

"Wow, that's so interesting, why don't you tell me more?" she said getting agitated.

"What do you want human."

"It's Jordan, and nothing really I just wanted to talk with you…"

"About?"

"Oh I don't know. I just feel like you have been getting further away, like you can't stand me now." She said with a pout.

"And what makes you think that?" He replied.

"I don't know. Just a feeling I guess."

"Hn."

"So Sesshomaru where do you think we should look for my mom? We have been traveling for a while."

"We are heading east. I doubt your mother would be in the Western lands with the war that just took place here."

"I see. So do you think I've gotten stronger?" she asked, but there was a loud crash in front of them. Jordan was so startled that she didn't notice the tree falling behind her, the sounds of the crash drought out the sound of the tree. Jordan was then being pulled away by Sesshomaru so she wouldn't get squished. He pushed her up against another tree to steady her. She looked up in surprise to see a huge tree where she was standing a few seconds ago. "Wow," was the only thing she could get out. "Thank you." Feeling something on her wrist looked down to see that Sesshomaru was still holding her arm from when he pulled her away. As soon as he noticed he let go and looked away.

"Be more aware of your surroundings, don't let your guard down," He said. Then in a flash he was gone, to see what had caused the tree to fall.

"I guess that means no." she thought miserably. She knew she could fight well enough to hold her own against normal demons, but she didn't want to be so much of a burden on Sesshomaru. Her needing saving from a tree proved that she was a burden. "I'll talk to Jillian, he'll tell me how to get stronger and overcome my sword. "

When she got back to camp she saw Jillian sitting against a tree deep in thought, but no Sesshomaru. When he noticed her, he looked up with a smile.

"I know how to best your sword!" He said, "But, it will be extremely dangerous, and there's a good chance that you will die.


	14. What You Need to Do

**Here is chapter 14! Thank you to all that have put me one their alerts! I'm sorry it takes me so long to upload these. School is almost over so i should be able to add more soon!**

Jordan sat at a loss for words against a tree. She couldn't believe it. No, she didn't want to believe it. She had become awed and disgusted with her sword in a few moments time. _'How is that even possible?' _she thought to herself. _'But more importantly how would I manage to pull off something like that? And to get away from Sesshomaru long enough, I don't think that's possible.'_

FLASHBACK  
_"What I will tell you I was taught from an ancient text. It was written about 12 swords that were made centuries ago, before these lands were split up into north, south, east and west." Jillian said in a monotone voice. "There were 12 sword smiths, whom crafted a sword from the bones of the dead, and the metal of the heart. They would find the corpse of the most corrupt battle leaders and use their bones and blood to forge a sword of death and despair. It is said that the sword smiths used the darkest magic from the gates of hell to turn the bones and blood to metal. Because of the way the swords were made they became cursed. They held the power of hell within them, and the only ones who could wield them were their creators. If someone, like yourself, where to try to use the sword, it would slowly consume your soul. So, if you continue to use it, it will become harder and harder to wield. The souls and spirits within will not recognize you as their true master. "_

"_What? Wait, then is there a way to master the sword?" Jordan asked. Her face had become paler. Jillian snickered inside, 'What I have to tell her next will scare her silly.' He thought._

"_Yes, there is a way to master it. But, it will be very dangerous, and possibly futile. The way to do this is simple in theory. You must kill the swords current master with Jigokumon. Do not worry thought, the souls used to forge the blade loathe the person who made them, they were denied eternal peace, and made into a weapon. No soul, no matter how cruel, wants that. So you will not have to worry about the sword turning on you in the battle. The tricky part will be the swords smith. The masters of Jigokumon are given immortality. The only way they can be killed is if they are run though with Jigokumon. The only known surviving member of the creators once lived on the other side of the continent, but lucky for you he now lives about a 2 day walk from here, just outside a large village. _

"_Does that mean if I kill the owner, I receive immortality too?" Jordan asked slightly curious._

"_No, that is reserved for the creators only, but you will obtain a longer life time, like one of a demon, you will age and mature much slower than humans." He replied. Jordan smiled. _

"_Good cause I don't want immortality, it would be a pain, to never die." She said. Jillian eyed her curiously. 'She doesn't want immortality, what an odd child.' He thought._

"_This will be easy, god you had me going for a while there. So all I have to do is kill the guy, using Jigokumon, and I'm saved." She said with a triumphant smile._

"_If it were that easy then they would be a massive war over the swords." Jillian said darkly. Jordan gulped. "While you fight the owners, your soul will be eaten away. Every second your soul will be devoured at a huge rate by the owner. If you fail to defeat him in 5 minutes, your chances of survival are gone...." Jordan paled. "And…"_

'_Of course there's more,' she thought with dread._

"_This is a battle that you must undertake on your own. If you have any outside help, you will die." _

End Flashback

"This is great… just my luck," she thought miserably. "How am I going to get away from Sesshomaru long enough to kill this owner? And how am I going to defeat this guy, without losing my soul?" They had begun walking few hours earlier, going in the direction of the village Jillian had spoken about. "It's like he knows what I have to do!"

After ages of thinking Jordan finally decided to ask Sesshomaru for advice, in the most discrete way she could think of.  
"Hey, Sesshomaru!" She shouted at when they had stopped for the night. He showed no signs of hearing her. He had sat himself down on a low lying branch of a tree, a good 15 feet up, much to her annoyance. "Fine then, you bastard, make me climb all the way up there…"She grumbled to herself, trying to make it to the branches that staggered up the tree. When she finally got a hold of it she lifted herself up and continued on till she was on the same limb Sesshomaru was. He still hadn't recognized her being there so she slowly crept up till she was sitting a foot away. When he STILL did acknowledge she was there she leaned forward a bit and brought her fist back to try to swing at him. Of course he caught her fist before she could punch his jaw, but she was close!  
"What is it human, can you not see that I do not wish to be disturbed?" He growled, while glaring at her, but not letting go of her wrist.  
"Oh I could tell, but I had a question for you!" She chirped, smirking evilly at him. And not failing to notice that he hadn't let go.  
"Why can't you ask your friend Jillian, he seems to be the one you talk to now?" His voice lased with a hint of venom.  
"Because it's something I want you to answer." She said, losing her cheerful tone.  
"Then ask quickly, and make sure it is not a waste of my time."  
_"Jealous much? Though I have no idea why, he's way hotter than Jillian, WHOA you did not just think that!!!!" _she thought.  
"Have you ever come across a enemy that you could not defeat?" She asked quietly.  
"This Sesshomaru has never-",  
"I don't care about your high and mighty bull crap! Have you or haven't you?"  
"Silence! I have fought an enemy that I didn't have a chance of beating, and as you can see this Sesshomaru is fine!" he growled.  
"What did you do? How do you fight someone who you know is stronger?"  
"…Never give up, really want what to win, and never believe you will lose." He answered after a while.  
"That is so Cliché." Jordan said deadpanned. But she was shocked he even answered her question. _"I guess he's not that bad after all." _She thought. "Thank…"  
Sesshomaru had silenced her before she could finish, someone had just walked into the clearing.  
"What is a priestess doing here," he growled. Jordan looked to where the women had entered.

"Yuri!" She cried. _"She should know what to do! She can help me get away from them for a while!" _Jordan pushed herself down a couple feet to a branch below, then hopped down to meet her friend.  
"Ah! Miss Jordan! I have been looking for you! I need to speak to you!" She said while smiling happily.  
"How did you know where to find me?" Jordan asked.  
"I followed a rainbow, just joking you, no; you have a very distinct aura, very light, but very dark too. It's pretty hard to miss." Yuri answered laughing. "But I really need to speak with you! But now's not the time," She said while glancing at Sesshomaru who was glaring at her. "Can you come to the village tomorrow around mid day?" She asked, with an oddly serious look on her face.  
"Yeah, and I actually need to ask you something too."  
"Tomorrow then."

**And i acctually have the next chapter almost ready, I just have to type it! Also, if you couldnt tell i suck at romance, but i PROMISE it will make its way in there! Reviews for the poor! (Im the poor!) hehe :)**


	15. I Promise

**I am very sorry that this took so long to put up! It might be some time before the next chapter, but I'm sad to say that I am losing interest in this story. But I will do my best! ~Enjoy**

"Who was that?" asked Sesshomaru.

"My friend Yuri," Jordan answered. "I need to speak with her tomorrow."

"Why do you need a priestess's help?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" Jordan cried. _"It's hard enough knowing I might not see you again. Don't make me tell you why."  
_  
"Hn. Fine, do as you wish, but there is somewhere you we need to go before you meet that women."

"Where?" she asked mood changing to excited rather fast.

"That, for now, is none of _your_ business." Sesshomaru smirked.

'You bastard!' she thought. 'That is so not cool!' she seethed. She then proceeded on making faces at his back. When he turned around, it went from glares to name calling, to an all out human and demon version of a bitch fight. But it ended in a much more awkward way….

"You wanna say that again demon puppy?" Jordan shouted.

"Gladly human, I'll even say it slow so your pathetic excuse for a mind can handle it. You look fat when you try to look seductive." He said. Which he had to admit wasn't true, Jordan was rather nice to look at, but there was no way in hell he was going to lose this one.  
*There was a loud smack that even you reading this can here.*  
Sesshomaru was holding wrist which had just, as much as he hated to admit it, smacked him on his cheek. With a growl he shoved Jordan back. Jordan grabbed the fur on his shoulder and pulled it with her. More shoving took place, Jakken just stood there afraid to laugh at the rather hysterical sight before him, afraid of his Master's anger.

Jillian was just sitting in a tree with an amused grin on his face. "Those two were made for each other, it's such a shame such energetic life will go to waste in the end." He thought to himself. He then hopped down from his tree and walked away to give a report to headquarters.

Then the bickering came to a literal crashing end. Jordan had finally lost her footing on a root, fell and well; obviously she took Sesshomaru with her. They landed in a heap on the ground. Looking up to yell at the stupid demon who couldn't even catch himself before he fell on her, she stopped when she saw how close he was. His face was just inches above hers. She looked into his golden eyes, and was caught there. 'He has such pretty eyes.' She thought to herself. And Sesshomaru, much to his dismay, thought the same of her.

Jakken stood with his mouth catching flies, and eyes popping out of his head. He watched the squabble between his lord and that wench, and now he sees them on top of each other on the ground. Further to his fury, it seemed neither were going to move anytime soon.

"Whoa, I leave for once second and look at what I find!" Jillian said with fake horror, a large smirk on his face. His statement seemed to bring both of them back to reality.

"Get off me you JERK!" Jordan screamed. "God what's the matter with you! Damn that armor hurts!" She then gave him a hard shove.

"Insolent human, you think THIS Sesshomaru would willingly fall onto a being as lowly as yourself?" he snapped. "You should watch where you walk more carefully."

"It says a lot if a HUMAN GIRL can knock you down Sesshomaru. Just how pathetic are you?" Jordan taunted. Seeing the effect of her words, anger rolling off in waves, only amused her more. "Oh man, I wonder if I asked the right guy to teach me to fight, even I don't fall over that easy."

Sesshomaru responded on instant, reaching for his sword. Jordan, seeing this, did the same. Now neither of them were going to back down, both fully drew their swords and got into a fighting stance.

Jakken and Jillian stood watching. Both had very amused looks on their face. "Toad, I bet you 3 finely cooked meals that Jordan will either win, or lose control." Jillian said with a sly look on his face.  
"Humph, you're on, Milord will never lose to a human like her." He said confidently. "I liked my Fish cooked well with a little bit of grass spice." He said smugly.  
"HAHA, don't get to confident now frog, they haven't even started yet." Jillian laughed.

Jordan and Sesshomaru stood still, looking, analyzing, and strategizing what the other did. Sesshomaru then flashed out of Jordan's sight. Jordan saw this coming, and quickly turned around, ducked and made a stabbing motion up. Sesshomaru jumped away at the last second.  
'Better,' he thought.  
Jordan then made a low swing, at the end arching upward so her sword already had the horizontal momentum. Sesshomaru parried the attack and jutted left, making a move to her open side. Jordan managed to dodge.

This went on for a good 10 minutes, then they Sesshomaru decided to be totally unfair and use some of Bakusaiga's special attacks. Lightning energy started to poor out of the sword, into the sword. It stung Jordan's skin; she was also getting little jolts every so often.  
'He's playing with me,' she thought, 'well, two can play at that game.' Smirking she concentrated on her sword. 'I might not know how to fully control it now, but what the heck, I might not get another chance.' Jordan saw darkness, and a bright red. She didn't go any further, but asked aloud. "_Wanna lend me just a speck of your strength to show up that Bastard?" _All she heard was a crackle of laughter. "_I guess that's a yes!" _She stopped concentrating and immediately was back at the battle. _  
_There was then an intense heat coming of Jigokumon. Jordan almost wanted to let go. She then was pulled forward at an incredible speed. Out of her control, her arms lifted her sword above her head, appearing behind Sesshomaru so quick she wanted to throw up. 'Crap, I need to get in control.' Her arms started to come down, but she managed to pull out at the last second. 'Force them back down Jordan, don't let them have control!' she thought.

Sesshomaru was slightly amused at her reaction to Bakusaiga's lightning. He hadn't even let out a large dose and she was already twitching. He saw her smirk, then close her eyes and concentrate. 'What is she up to?' He thought. Suddenly the air became very heavy, and the lighting was completely dispersed. Sesshomaru saw that Jordan's sword had started to glow red. 'That idiot, she can't control it yet,' he thought. Then suddenly he lost all trace of her. Her sent was gone, her aura was gone, and every trace of power that she had unleashed. Not even a breath later all the anger deep within that sword, and power, was right above him, coming down fast, too fast to escape without at least a little scratch. Then Jordan stopped, she twisted away at the last second. He could see that the sword had lost its red glow, but the pressure was still there. Jordan turned and he could see why, her eyes had become red.  
"Damn I'm really bad at this," she said cheekily. But at least she got some hold on the sword. Well she thought she did. Jordan's head rippled in pain, clutching it tightly she dropped to her knee's.

Jillian appeared in front of her. With a tightly wrapped up hand, he grabbed Jigokumon, ignoring the shearing pain that rippled through him, and tossed it away. He then placed two hands on either side of her forehead and said a simple chant, that Jordan didn't catch, and the pain stopped.

Very quietly he whispered to her. "I think your time has run out Jordan, you need to face the sword smith before you decide to fight again." He then helped her up. "I think, Sesshomaru, that she is done fighting," and with that he picked up Jordan and carried her so she could rest against a tree.

When Jordan awoke, it was the early morning. She felt groggy, and like she was weighed down by some invisible force. Trying to remember what happened the night before she realized that she had lost all control. She knew that it had been the last time she would be able to fight with Jigokumon. She needed to get the fight with the sword-smith over, or it would kill her. 'I could die either way, going out with a bang sounds a bit more fun to me though.' She thought. She wasn't really keen on the idea of dying, there was so much she was leaving behind, but she had already come to terms with it. There was no way to avoid it.  
Slowly she opened her eyes, wincing slightly at the bright light from the sun, just starting to peek over the horizon. She saw Sesshomaru was resting against a tree, with a perplexed look on his face. While Jillian and Jakken, were very comfortably sprawled out on the ground. Jordan made her was over to Sesshomaru, it amazed her how he could never look peaceful, even when asleep. 'He'll defiantly have wrinkles when he gets older.' She thought. With a soft smile on her face she reached down and gently poked the crescent on his forehead. Noticing how it didn't quite feel like skin, but she couldn't quite place what it was like. It was a feeling all to itself, smooth, and rough, but also cold; something that contradicts itself in every way. She didn't have long to ponder this though. As soon as her finger made contact with his head his eyes snapped open. Looking immediately annoyed with her intrusion, he spoke to her.

"What is it that you want that you had to wake this Sesshomaru up with such rudeness?" He asked.

"Rise and Shine! The day has come, and personally I'm hungry for human food, and I know there is a village not too far from here." She said with a grin.

"You bothered me to whine? Go yourself, unless you are incapable." He retorted.

"Well I guess I could go, but didn't you say you wanted to show me something? Or did the "Great Sesshomaru" miss speak?" She chuckled, not at all fazed with his cold demeanor.

"This Sesshomaru did not miss speak. We are leaving girl." He replied, getting up quickly, and started walking to the village. She noticed, not bothering to wake and inform Jakken or Jillian.

'Hm. Just us two huh?' she thought with a smile.

"Hey Sesshomaru, what is it that you wanted show me." She asked along the way.  
"…" Jordan huffed, folded her arms over her chest, and kept walking.

Later on Sesshomaru abruptly stopped walking and turned to her. "Don't use Jigokumon anymore." He said, dead serious.  
"And why not?" She asked, but knowing full well why.  
"Don't" was his only answer. And he started walking again, Jordan followed.  
She was about to ask again when they passed something very interesting. It was some beat up old well. But there was something different about it, something that just reminded her of home. She stopped and went up to the rim of the well. Looking down, she saw an endless pit, nothing special, but there was still that nagging feeling. Then Rakka Enjeru started to glow. It wasn't a scary or evil glow like Jigokumon, but one that was cool and calming. The blade almost seemed happy. 'There is something here, and it's calling to me.' She thought.

"Human, we are leaving." Sesshomaru stated, oblivious to the event that took place.  
"Ok Fluffy!" Jordan replied with a malicious grin.

When they arrived at the Village, much to Jordan's shock, they were greeted by a group of people. One was an old lady with an eye patch, a girl, about her age, with black hair like hers, very Japanese looking, and a boy wearing bright red and dog ears.  
"Feh, figured you'd be showing your face around here soon Sesshomaru." The boy said.

"Was my absence too much for you Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru replied coolly.

"Ha, as if. But Rin has been wondering if you had forgotten her." He said, in all seriousness.  
"Of course we told her that you would visit soon!" the girl jumped in.

'Rin? Who's Rin?' Jordan thought. She then noticed that Sesshomaru merely nodded, but his look softened. 'She must be special, to have such an impact on Sesshomaru like that.' She then smiled slightly.

Their talking went on for a while, well mostly the boy, Inuyasha, who just poked fun at Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru making empty threats. Then it seemed that they had forgotten her.

"You there, girl. It seems that we have not met. My name is Kaede; I am the elder priestess of this village." The old woman said.  
"Oh yes! So sorry, my name's Kagome! I'm a priestess too!" The Japanese girl said. Jordan didn't bother looking at the boy, she already knew his name. But it seemed he wanted attention from the new girl too.

"Oi, don't you wanna know who I am?" He asked.  
"I am quite fine thank you; I already know your name, its Inuyasha." Jordan said bored. She got a few snickers from Kagome for that. Jordan glanced over at Sesshomaru to see that he had a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Why you! I outa teach you some manners! No wonder you get along so well with my sorry excuse for a brother over there!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Bring it on doggy!" Jordan taunted. Inuyasha reached for his sword, while Jordan made to grab Jigokumon, but thought better of it and placed her hand on Rakka Enjeru. Nothing going unnoticed by Sesshomaru.

"Now, now. Let us not fight here. Inuyasha, if she already knows your name what is the point in asking ye?" Kaede said.  
Inuyasha just grumbled, and muttered incoherent things about old women and stupid human women. This earned him a smack on the head from Kagome.  
"Come on, I bet your hungry from your journey. We have some food cooked fresh from this morning if you like?" Kagome offered.  
"Finally!" Jordan proclaimed, making Inuyasha jump. "Real food that's not caught and eaten within an hour!" She smiled happily!

"You survived fine human, you did not starve." Sesshomaru said, slightly annoyed.  
Jordan, who had already began to walk away with Kagome, just turned around and stuck her tongue out at him and said, "Shut up Sesshy!"

"Excuse me Jordan?" Kagome asked.

"Yes?"

"Sorry if this sounds weird, but judging from the way you talk and the way you dress, are you be chance not from this time?"

Jordan stopped in her tracks, dumbstruck. "H-How did you know that?" She asked.

"Yes, so I was right!" Kagome rejoiced, "Oh, I know because I am too!"

"Uh huh, prove it!" Jordan challenged.

"Sure!" Kagome said, loving the challenge. "I am from Tokyo Japan. And judging from your accent, you are from New York in the United States right?"

Jordan looked at her shocked, mouth open and all! "Wow, your good! Yes actually I am! But I've been moving around a lot with my dad. I was visiting my Grandfather, before I came here."

"It's so cool to meet someone who is from the same time as me! What do you think of it here?" Kagome asked.

"I miss air conditioning." Jordan replied with a sigh. Both girls hung their heads at the wonderful thought of the cool crisp inside air, during a summer day.

When they made it to the village there was an almost instantaneous yell. "Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru!" came a young girls voice. Seconds later a little girl in an orange and yellow kimono came running out of one of the houses. What shocked Jordan was that she ran right up to Sesshomaru and threw her arms around him, hugging mostly his leg because she was so small. Sesshomaru gave off a hint of a smile, and his eyes softened.

"Rin," he acknowledged her. The little girl smiled even wider as she started giggling. She started rambling on about something about training, and picking flowers.

Jordan looked on at the girl with a smile. 'Well, I guess he's not that evil, that girl seems to see him as a father. She's so cute.' Jordan thought.

It seemed that Rin had caught sight of Jordan, and not knowing who she was decided to start talking to her. "Hi, my name is Rin!" She said sweetly.

Kneeling down Jordan replied. "Hi Rin, I'm Jordan."

"You're pretty Jordan! Are you traveling with Lord Sesshomaru too?" She asked.

Jordan smiled at her comment. "Why thank you little lady, I must say, you are very pretty yourself!" Jordan saw in the corner of her eye that Sesshomaru was smiling, seeming pleased that they were getting along.

Rin glanced at Sesshomaru, and then at Jordan, did that a few times. Then she smiled. In a low tone, so just Jordan could hear. "Lord Sesshomaru likes you! You two should stay together always and you could be my mommy!"

Jordan's face turned several shades of red. Trying to sputter out a response, but it was too late; the girl was in her own world, musing over the idea of them as a family. Not really understanding what she had just said to Jordan. From a distance it Jordan could hear Inuyasha's fit of laughter.

A little later both Sesshomaru and Jordan were outside the huts, Jordan waiting to meet with Yuri, and Sesshomaru just doing what Sesshomaru does best; sit there and stare.

"Rin seems like such a sweet girl." Jordan said. Fiddling with the flower bracelet she and Rin made together. "Did she travel with you?"

"She did, before it was decided that she would be better off here; where she could learn to be human." Sesshomaru answered.

"It was nice of you to do that for her" Jordan said with a smile.  
"Miss Jordan!" Rin called.

"Out here Rin." Jordan called. "What is it?"

"Rin wants to know if you will put her hair up. I'm going to practice my archery with Miss. Kaede." She said, holding a brush and ribbon up for Jordan to take.

'Even she talks in third person? I blame you Sesshomaru!' Jordan thought. "Of course sweetie, come closer so I can put it up. How do you want it? Low or high?" She asked.

"Just like yours please!" Rin replied. "It looks pretty that way!"

"Ok!" Jordan started pulling lightly at the girl's hair, 'For not having shampoo, her hair is really smooth and soft.' She thought. "There you go!" Jordan proclaimed when she was done. "Have fun at practice!"

"I will, and thanks! Will you be here when Rin gets back?" Rin asked.

"Probably not, I have to go see a friend soon."

"Aw! Then you have to promise to come and visit soon!" Rin said pouting, but with a determined look.

"Ok, it's a promise!" Jordan said. 'If it is possible I promise I will visit.' She added in her head.

"Yey! Bye Miss. Jordan! Hope it goes well with your friend." She ran to say goodbye with Sesshomaru and then ran off to go train.

Jordan then saw Yuri coming up a path. 'Guess it's time.' "Sesshomaru, I'm going to talk with Yuri, should I meet you back at the place we stayed last night?"

"Do what you wish human; it is not of my concern." He replied, and then walked away.

Jordan joined Yuri on her walk. "A little ways down the road is my home; if you follow me there we can talk." Yuri said.

"Alright."

Sure enough, a little down the road was a small, but quaint home. It had one room, but if it was just Yuri, then it was more than enough. Yuri offered her some tea. And they both sat, waiting for the other to start. After a few minutes of silence, Jordan spoke.

"Yuri, I need a way to get away from my companions without them being able to follow, at least for a while."

"Hm, I might know a way, but I must ask why you would want this?" She said.

Jordan went ahead and told her all that Jillian had told her. Yuri listened and didn't seem to judge Jordan's solution.

"I see; I understand now. Though I must say, I am terribly sorry that you must do this. It must be horrible." She said with a sad look on her cheerful face. She then stood up, and grabbed a pot and a little vile. Inside of the pot was a type of gel like substance. Clear and, Jordan noticed, odorless.

"Hey I don't want to kill them! What is that stuff!" She shouted.

"Calm down Jordan. I was just about to explain." She said, startled. "This is a demon plant's sap. It is in no way fatal at all, so relax. It acts as a sedative, but it will only work on demons. So you don't have to worry about it yourself." She placed a fairly decent amount inside the vile, and then handed it to Jordan. "All you have to do is have them ingest even a small amount, and they will be fast asleep for a while. Side effects, tiredness, and a pissed demon when they wake up if you're not careful!" She said cheerfully!

"Thank you. Oh, how much do you want for this?" Jordan asked.

"No no, it's free, I know where plenty of it is, and I don't use it much. It's yours!" she said smiling. Jordan returned that smile full heartedly.

"Now Jordan, I have two things I need to tell you. One is a warning." Yuri said, serious once again. Jordan gulped. "The other demon traveling with you, Jillian was his name. Do not trust him." This caught Jordan by surprise. "I saw him walking alone the other day; he didn't look the same, either. That smile and kind look on his face was gone, he looked like a predator. And, well, he started talking to this demon that looked awful strong. Jordan, I'm not saying he is evil, just keep an eye on him. The fact that he knew about your sword is another suspicion."

"Sorry Yuri, I think you have it wrong. Jillian is really nice! Maybe you got him confused with another demon." Jordan said. Yuri nodded, but she had a sad look in her eye, saying she wasn't convinced.

"Next is good news, at least it seems like it to me!" Yuri said, cheerful again. "I was traveling toward the mountains not too long ago, and I came across this woman who looked almost exactly like you! I almost hugged her thinking it was you. And then I found out that you were looking for your mother! She was headed toward the Northern Lands!"

"Oh my gosh! Yuri that's wonderful! I'll have to tell Sessh-" Jordan then stopped. Yuri looked sad.

"You will tell him when you get back!" She said with determination. "No matter what!"

"Yeah, you're right! Thanks so much Yuri!" Jordan said, and then made up her mind to do this now. She was getting up to leave when Yuri spoke again.

"His home is not far from mine. Just a little further down the road. I will wait for your return after the fight. Promise you will come back for tea!"

Jordan looked her in the eyes. "I promise."


End file.
